The Plum on Her Back
by LinBean
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS. After Kyo's transformation, the Sohma's are changed forever. Will Tohru coninute to aid them in their healing? Later The culprit behind the Zodiac Curse is revealed to be a Hanajima.
1. Ch 1: It Always Begins Exactly Where it ...

**WELCOME TO: 'The Plum on Her Back'**

**A/N:** Hello to everyone! I am LinBean (hmmm...Don't ask!). This is my first fanfic so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

This begins immediately where the anime left off and I chose not to use Japanese honorifics so there is little of the Japanese language in the story. Sorry about that. Also-since I have made the conscious decision to base this off of the anime, there are quite a few differences that will need to be kept in mind: Akito is a man, there is no boy with a red cap, there will be no Rin or Kureno (which is sad to say), and the night of Kyo's transformation focuses on the the three of them (cat, rat and onigiri), as opposed to just Kyo and Tohru.

**

* * *

**

**Synopsis:** Akito is dying and soon another will suffer the weight of his burden! And what will happen when Tohru discovers that a heartbroken woman from the Hanajima family was responsible for the Sohma curse? Just who will she end up with? I wonder!

**Other unfinished business that I will address:**

Momji and his family

Kagura's love for Kyo

Hatori and Kana

What lurks behind Shigure's mischievous grin

And, of course, WHO I think Tohru should end up with! MUAUAUAUA!

(although your convictions could help me make that decision!)

Anyhow- ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I would like to say that I live with the tragic knowledge of knowing that absolutely none of the Fruits Baskets characters can be claimed as my own. Still—it must be done. –Waves hands over head- ALL praise Natsuki Takaya.

**

* * *

**

**The Plum on Her Back**

**Ch 1: It Always Begins Exactly Where it Ends **

Shigure Sohma sat up in bed. In the midst of a noisy yawn, he smiled cleverly to himself, a result of what appeared to be an exceedingly interesting dream. The man, cursed by the zodiac dog, yawned with his whole body. Smells like breakfast, he thought. A sharp intake of breath brought another mischievous grin to his lips. A new day with Tohru. And he shuffled out of his room, still in his night robe. "Breakfast time...breakfast time...all for me...breakfast time" he sang as he descended the stairs.

Outside, Kyo Sohma's arms jutted sharply, striking the air with each polished blow. The morning was crisp, the rain shower from the night before prevalent in the surrounding forest. Goose bumps formed on his bare chest where he had begun to sweat. While Kyo performed each movement, like all other mornings, a habitual feeling overtook his body as he pictured the face of the person that so often violated his thoughts. That face—the silver hair, purple eyes—the one he hated more than even his fits of rage allowed him to reveal—his cousin, Yuki Sohma. And with unbridled strength, his fist clenched tightly, connecting with a tree. To his surprise, Kyo heard the splintering of wood. The large tree shuddered slightly before leaning into its fall. Kyo's eyes focused on Shigure's house. They stopped when they sensed the movement of a curtain on the second floor. Yuki's window. "Stupid rat."

From his window, Yuki watched his cousin below, an indentation of a present scowl in his forhead. "Idiot cat," his mouth curved with distaste. Still, the force he had seen behind that blow was remarkable. Kyo was improving, and so quickly. It had been two weeks since the day Tohru Honda had asked to go to Sohma House with the intention of speaking to Akito. Yuki shivered at the remembrance of the moment he saw Akito grasp Tohru's hair in his fist, and shivered even more as he recalled the way he and Shigure had taken action to stop him.

Yuki had never before stood up to Akito, not for himself or any other Sohma. But for Tohru, it seemed he would do anything. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind, not wanting to take the pains to figure out how or why she had that effect on him. But Akito—that feeling had always been clear to Yuki. His fear would crumble within him every time the cold, piercing, black eyes focused in on him—like a predator, making careful preparations for the disposal of its victim. They read him; they knew him and longed for something he could not understand. The powerlessness Akito evoked corrupted his strength; turning him into that blubbering child he had been so long ago under Akito's control, in Akito's house, being forced to share Akito's company. Now, even now, that fear remained.

"Yuki, breakfast is on the table," a soft, childlike voice filled his dark thoughts. His blood ran hot from the mere sound of that voice. He had been putting off the act of deciphering the kinds of emotions Tohru roused within him. Yuki zipped up his school uniform, clearing his mind of the girl, but, somehow, finding it more difficult to clear the memories of his childhood. Being locked away in that room, being reminded of his ugly curse, the biting lash of Akito's whip. The sound filled his ears, and Yuki fought to gain control as the echo slowly faded around him. While it did, the trembling relaxed, his breath ceased to release in ragged gasps, and the quiet teenager picked up his book bag, turning thoughts to something more positive. Miss Honda's cooking. Back to Miss Honda—always Miss Honda.

Downstairs, Kyo was not shaken from his morning practice by Tohru's announcement of breakfast. Yuki sat himself upright at the table, ignoring the cat's stubbornness, his eyes focused with anticipation on the bowl in front of him. Shigure hummed to himself, as carefree as ever, while sipping his miso and shuffling through the morning paper. So unlike the seriousness he had displayed two weeks before. Yuki had never seen Shigure so somber as he had been the evening Tohru ran off in search of the Kyo's "true" form. Where had that person inside him gone, he wondered.

Tohru settled down opposite Shigure, the slight movement swallowed up in the sounds of wielded breaths from Kyo. She smiled, first at Shigure and then at Yuki. The zodiac rat returned the smile, feeling the blush crawl up his neck to warm his cheeks. He would never be able to mirror such kindness, such dedication and devotion like this girl had delivered to his family. Since that day, Yuki had become aware of a will in Tohru that was beyond the physical strength he or Kyo demonstrated in their martial arts. This will that he had seen, it could only be recognized as love—a thing Yuki had never before considered. Not even with his own parents, needless to say his humiliating excuse for a brother. Love was not an emotion that the Sohmas were taught to feel. It was like a missing gene, unable to pass down through the blood of the family. Few had ever been able to experience it—and for those that had, it had been fleeting. Most shied away from love for the intangible, shapeless form it seemed to have in the family. That, too, was their curse.

And yet, this woman, this simple woman reversed that completely. Even Akito had seen it in her eyes, and for the first time, the one to always cause trepidation was forced to experience it in its greatest form. For love was stronger than hatred. He not only saw it, but felt it in the way she touched him with her words.

_"You're alive."_

That touch was an antidote; it tingled his skin, trickling up until it reached the outskirts of his heart. He was terrified of what it made him feel. No doubt he had never seen such gentleness. How was it that this girl had been exposed to Kyo's original form and could still love him, Yuki—this family?

Akito had been so certain that it would break her, ridding her of the ability to perform what he deemed embarrassingly selfless deeds to his family. This weakling of a human, stupid and naive. This curse was for them to bear and them alone. She had no business trudging through the woods like she had done on that first day and stealing the affection of his family. These were his thoughts. This, Yuki knew, and suspected that Akito had every intention of punishing her still. He did not know when he would make his move, only that when he was ready his retaliation would come upon her rapidly. But for now, there was that love, that unwavering love that had left him exhausted in his hatred, stunned and, for once, powerless. No one had ever brought him to the state of uncertainty that she had.

"Kyo—aren't you hungry?" Shigure wondered as he flipped to the next page of the paper. "You aren't going to let this lovely breakfast Tohru prepared go to waste, are you?"

The cat hesitated, but without much consideration, he continued the repetition of his form.

Tohru watched Yuki. Again, she contemplated the lost look that penetrated his eyes as it so often had the past couple of weeks. She knew his mind now roved back to that incident that they all neglected to speak of. It was like they had intended to move on together that day as they walked away from the Sohma estate. But it still hung in the air—long since left to dry.

Yuki chewed slowly. It was obvious that it had shaken him considerably. Akito had been wrong about her. This realization had shifted the Prince's existence. He had suddenly become unreachable, but something told her it was not permanent. There were moments in a person's existence, life-altering moments, where one is forced to reorganize and adapt to his or her surroundings. In some ways it is like being reborn. Tohru knew this more than anyone. She knew that feeling because it was the same feeling she was forced to undergo when her mother had died. She was sure Yuki just needed time.

Her eyes traveled to Shigure as she plucked up a piece of fish, slipping the chopsticks into her mouth soundlessly. He, on the other hand, had quite the opposite reaction. His 'swing of things' were as normal as if nothing had happened. Sill, Tohru could not shake the memory of that moment when Shigure had come for her. She remembered the harsh reality that was Akito's words as he approached her, fallen, seemingly broken, near that tree, covered in dirt and her own heaving mess. Her body had become unfeeling. The bruises, the cuts which seeped freshly in the places maimed where she had tripped in her search for Kyo, even the rain could not puncture through the darkness that had enveloped her like a foreign cloak suffocating her emotions. Numb, completely numb. Only Akito's voice, Akito's prescence, had shaken her.

_"What do you really know about the Sohmas?"_

It was then that Tohru understood the fear behind Yuki's eyes whenever he was faced with the head of his house. It was merely his power of suggestion that was able to render one entirely without hope.

And then, Shigure of all people, had shown up, emerging from the darkness like a knight on a horse. He was the last person she expected to come for her. His musings, his theatrical pranks, underneath it all there was another person, a serious person. Tohru remembered the sound of her name on his mouth, the sobs—so unfamiliar and unlike his careless laughter. And it was then that she figured out that even Shigure was haunted by this curse that inhabited the family blood. Why had she been so surprised? He, too, had come to protect her. And as she listened to him sob with desperation and helplessness, Tohru knew she had afflicted him as well. He had believed in her. His hopes had clung to her like a moth to the light. When and how in all of this had she become their saving grace?

It was the last of the sanity she had been able to hold onto. She had grimaced from the sight of Kyo's shocking form, and then she had caused pain to Shigure with her obvious shortcomings. He had wept for her. How dare she bring such turmoil to a family that had done nothing but care for her and grant her the first place she could call home since her mother's death? She had failed them all.

But that was too weeks ago. They had not received a word from Akito since that day. Kyo, enraged at the scene he had been forced to miss, where Akito attempted to attack Tohru, now committed every chance he got to his training. He visited Kazuma nearly every day after school, and was the first up in the morning, though, not quite as early as Tohru. He was also usually the last to collapse into his bed sheets at night assuming Shigure was not seized by some obsession to write a particular chapter of his most recent novel.

And still, her insecurities persisted. Did she belong there? Was she really there to heal them, or was she only a hindrance?

"You know, Tohru—you'll only gain wrinkles frowning like that. Really, it does nothing for that pretty forehead of yours." Shigure broke her thoughts. "And we wouldn't want our beautiful, little flower looking all aged and withered before her time, now would we?" Kyo continued his kicking exercise, while Yuki tensed where he sat. Shigure leaned forward on the table, resting his cheek in his hand, staring at the embarrassed girl who tried her hardest to erase the frown she had made only seconds before. "After all, your skin is so radiant and delicate, no doubt an essential part of the fantasies Kyo and Yuki have when they—"

THUMP.

"Ouch." Shigure rubbed the back of his head where Kyo's shoe had hit. "Really, Kyo—you shouldn't hit your elder. It's not polite," he whined. "Besides isn't it about time you inform Tohru about all the things your manly urges bring you to do to her in your dreams?"

Kyo's face flushed with discomfiture and anger. He fought past his speechlessness, and was standing above Shigure before Yuki and Tohru had a moment to consider the lecherous remark. "Why you—," he grasped the man by his yukata. "And you call yourself my elder?"

"Kyo—no really—it's OK." Tohru had, first, recovered from Kyo's outburst, and was now making an attempt to recuperate from Shigure's remark. "It's fine," she rushed over to them. But, forgetting the awkward angle of the table between them, she tripped. Before Yuki could budge, it was Kyo that moved to stop her fall. There was a popping sound, as there generally was during mealtime, the table, once again, at fault.

Tohru scrambled to get off of the orange cat so that she did not crush him. "Oh Kyo, I'm so sorry." She picked him up, the worry lines appearing in her forehead again. "I just didn't want you to hurt Shigure. He was only joking, you know." Her cheeks were still inflamed from the remark.

"Really, will you ever act your age?" The calm voice came from Yuki. Three heads turned to look as he spoke. "Sometimes I wonder why Miss Honda continues to live with us when she is forced to spend time with a pervert like you."

Shigure, now wrenched in the claws of Kyo, frowned. "Yuki, is that how you really feel?" He sobbed dramatically. "And here I was just trying to get Kyo and Tohru together. I'm sure they want to kiss and date like a real couple—and—"

SLAM.

Yuki's palms hit the table. He still could not get over the speed with which Kyo had attacked Shigure and caught Tohru. Kyo and Tohru recognized the dangerous look in the rat's eyes. "You are hopeless," he said moderately.

"Oh what—is little Yuki Yuk jealous? Are your feelings all hurt now? I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Hows about I write, with demonstrative pictures, a book about you and Tohru—"

"Enough!" Yuki stood, his food unfinished, and swung his backpack over his shoulder, an announcement of his departure. The paper door shut firmly behind him.

Tohru gulped. Shigure blinked. Kyo, who still grasped the zodiac dog, let him go. At that moment, the cat changed back. Tohru fumbled to shut her eyes as she turned away. But Kyo took no notice. He wondered what was bothering Yuki. He had been acting strangely since the incident. Even for him.

"I'll just leave you two to be alone," sing-songed the released Shigure as he departed from the table in hopes to finish a long over-due chapter for Mii. He skipped as he left. "Tohru and Kyo, sitting in the tree..."

Kyo grumbled. "He really is hopeless."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the story starts off with so much internal dialogue! I had to set the stage and tone for everyone's mindset since the events of that night took place. I promise that by chapter three there will be ALOT more dialogue and action to occur! Also, there is a new chapter well on the way! 

Thanks for reading; don't forget your shoes on the way out; and please leave some feedback while you're at it!


	2. Ch 2: Inside the Mind of a Curse

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I told you I would post soon. This is another chapter that focuses on reflection. -Smacks herself on the wrist- I couldn't help it. There were just so many unspoken emotions that were pouring out of the end of the anime that I felt it necessary to explain! Please forgive me. -Bows profusely- I promise to try REALLY hard to post again before the end of this week. Or so I hope. Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah! Please don't sue me! After all, I can't help it that Takaya is such a genius that I was compelled to write about her brilliant characters.-sniff sniff- No, no-alas! Shigure will never be mine.

**

* * *

**

**The Plum on Her Back**

**Ch 2: Inside the Mind of a Curse**

For a fall morning, the sun made its presence known in the sky. As Tohru and Kyo left the house, the raindrops that had been visible only an hour before were forgotten and unseen as they dissolved into the air "What the hell is wrong with that damn Yuki" Kyo griped. "Everyone else has gotten over it. Why can't he"

Tohru chose her words carefully for once. She knew that even for Kyo, 'it' was still a touchy subject. "Everyone is dealing with it in their own way, I guess." She smiled nervously at him. "Shigure deals with everything through his silliness, you with your training, and perhaps Yuki just takes it all in by himself."

Kyo was quiet, but her statement had an impact. Sometimes she could be so smart when it came to people and their feelings. Why couldn't he be more like that?

"Uh, K—Kyo" Tohru felt as if the words were refusing to materialize on her tongue.

"Yeah. What is it" Kyo knew what was coming.

"It's about that night. Um—we haven't spoken about it since, you and me. And I know I should have said something before this, but there was never a moment, and when there was, I couldn't find the words, and when I did, they never came out, and when—"

"Ah—just get on with it. What do you have to say" He stopped walking and turned toward her.

His full attention made Tohru even more tentative to proceed. Her mouth moved, and she could feel the surfacing of old tears forming beneath her eyelids. The onigiri's gaze faltered somewhere between Kyo's slender waistline and his collar. She jumped when she felt his fingers at her chin. They forced her to meet his eyes. "Go on—you can tell me. I'm ready."

She was unaccustomed to the resolute patience she now witnessed. Kyo's body had taken on his battle stance, but she assumed he was using it as a protective shield against her words, which had the potential to cause him grief. He was really making an effort. Tohru felt herself bursting. She cried out, jumping into Kyo's arms for reassurance.

POP.

The sound startled her so that her tears were forced to come to a halt. The moment had been so sober that she had entirely forgotten his curse. How could she be that stupid? Little Kyo sat in the crook of her arms staring up at her. Even as a cat, Kyo's gaze on her had not wavered. He was waiting for her testimony. He watched her as if she would be the one to project his life sentence.

"Kyo—Oh Kyo. I can't belive I am such a klutz." There came another small cry. "I just—still feel so guilty. I'm incredibly sorry. I'm stupid and weak and in my moment of credibility, I—I completely failed. My actions were cowardly. I know you appreciated my honesty, but I feel horrible for hiding inside myself as I did and turning my back from you. I should not have feared you. I feel like such a failure." She cried with the cat still clutched firmly in her hands.

POP.

Kyo leapt from Tohru's grasp quickly so as not to have a repeat of the instant before. She hadn't even noticed; she was too busy anticipating what Kyo might really think of her. She felt his forehead against hers and jumped. Oh my gosh, she thought. Is he still—n—naked"Don't worry" he whispered. "Just focus on my eyes, only my eyes." Kyo's skin was hot and crimson with embarrassment by the surrounding circumstances, but it was clear that this moment was too important to him.

Tohru blushed as well, but managed to calm her trembling lips with the full intent of hearing what he had to say. She cried silently while he spoke

"Tohru, what is true is that you have kept this family's secret like it was your own. What is true is that you have remained honest even when your fear would make you lie about how you felt at the sight of my hideous and disgusting form. What is true is that you protected this family more than any other Sohma has ever had the strength or will to do. You not only approached Akito, but you proved him wrong." His breath came out raspy as if he was doing everything in his power to hold his emotions in tact. Why did she have such a strong hold over him"You—Tohru, you have turned this family upside down by simply being yourself. Don't you ever tell me you failed us! Do you hear me? Don't you ever say that again"

"_What do I do, Mom?"_

"_Just be yourself….."_

His words were brutal, harsh even. But Tohru found comfort in them. She let the trembling boy go and turned from him so that he could dress. When he was done, Kyo watched her back. She was so frail, so delicate. The wind stirred her hair so that it shifted over her shoulder, exposing her thin neck. Kyo's hands fell on Tohru's shoulders. He felt the girl tense up in his grip. How was it? Kyo thought to himself, now smiling. How was it that this waif of a girl had done what he had always thought impossible"Tohru" he spoke softly.

Kyo let her turn around, his hands dropping to his sides. Her eyes still brimmed with tears, and her face was raw from weeping. "Y—y—yes." She sniffed.

She could see Kyo's features struggling to say something. He made several attempts before he was able to speak. "I don't know if I told you this properly before, but thank you." It came out so quickly it was scarcely coherent. "Tohru. Thank you" and his smile grew.

Tohru returned his grin. Kyo always did have difficulty saying thank you, she thought to herself. "Your welcome." But when he could smile so freely like that, it was so worth it.

Later, Kyo watched Tohru with her two best friends as he leaned against one of the windows in their classroom. Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. Tohru never did tell the cat how Hana had seemingly refused to help her on the night he had been forced to reveal his true form. If he had been made aware that this disturbing girl, who penetrated his brain waves, had used physical force to hold back Uo, all the while yelling at Tohru, he would have liked her even less. Tohru did not deserve to feel any pain. Kyo would make sure of that.

The look on her face still haunted him. Tohru, standing only six feet away, umbrella loosely hung around her curling fingers. Green eyes lost somewhere inside of herself, rain soaking her skin until her body became a puddle for the storm to spatter. She did not move; she could not flinch. She was unseeing just as his mother had been when he was a child.

He recalled the way his mother's mouth had turned up in revulsion. This woman—responsible for giving birth to him. This woman who had looked at him with troubled eyes, troubled only by the fear that he would become that 'thing.' This woman who never missed a chance to tell him, "I love you." He saw it, the curving mouth, the wrinkling nose, cringing as it inhaled his stench. And as a child, he did not know what else to do—he cried out, a hideous wail, causing her to cover her ears and cry with him. He was an inconvenience, a cross for her to bear instead of the blessed child she had expected. But she never admitted any of this to him. He was aware of the thoughts that circulated that despondent head of hers as she suffered in silence. Why me? Her eyes always seemed to say. Why me? Why do I have a creature for a son?

Kyo's face was a blank mask. This had been his past. This, he had buried until that night. And she had seen him—she had looked on him with those eyes that had so often fell to his wrist as a young boy. He still felt his mother's hand on his arm, rolling up his sleeve for her own peace of mind. Had she ever considered what this simple action did to his own sense of security?

But Tohru—she had been different. The fear he had witnessed buried beneath her sorrow, she also projected through her mouth. She had told him the truth. And even though it pained him to hear, it had somehow set him free. Tohru had done for him what his mother could never do. She told him what the sight of him had stirred within her. She did not spin a story or fairy tale in order to delude him of her fears. She had held that hideous arm weakly as her entire body shook.

_I'm afraid of you right now, Kyo...But—still…I want us to stay together..._

Her tears had fallen with the rain, she had become the storm—and she had washed it all away. The pain, the hatred. Tohru had set him free.

He, now, looked at her with new eyes. He never thought anyone would say that to him. He could trust her. Ever since that moment when she announced those words, something else had roused within him. He dared to think it, and most often forced the thought from his mind. If she could love him unconditionally in all of his cursed forms, could she love him as a man too? And at the thought, his mask was broken. He felt the heat creep across the bridge of his nose, and peered down at the floor to conceal his discomfort. No, she would probably fall for that damn rat before she could ever love him.

"What the hell is going on with 'Orange Top'" Uo asked suggestively, arms folded across her chest as she watched him from the opposite side of the room. Tohru glanced toward him quickly. Kyo stood there with an unclear posture and expression on his face. Tohru wondered if he was angry with Yuki again. She searched the room for the silver-haired Prince. Yuki sat, quietly, at his desk reading a book that was not from the assigned list of their class. She turned back to Kyo. "Uh—he is just uh—grumpy. I mentioned the possibility of leeks for dinner on the way to school this morning, and his mood turned sour." Tohru replaced the nervous look with a smile.

Hana gazed at her friend. She was lying again. The pale girl with black hair and electrifying eyes did not understand why it was that Tohru always lied for this family. It even hurt her to discern that she had been untruthful about them from the start. She only knew that it was right. This secret that she kept for them—she had been entrusted with it and Hana would never want to destroy her best friend's honor by drawing the truth from her. Even if it was slightly dangerous for Tohru.

Uo observed the stupid teenager that reminded her so much of a cat. Hana had asked her never to question the actions she had chosen on that night. The ambiguity increased when she, additionally, coerced her into making it a promise, something she seldom did. To be honest, the serious look that had flooded her face when she had pushed against her with her entire body in order to stop Uo from helping Tohru, told her it was to be left alone. She still felt uncomfortable with the fact that she could be letting Tohru down somehow. Clearly, something had happened with her and the Sohmas. It must have been a horrible thing that would bring her friend to her mother's gravesite, lying there as if she wished death upon herself. Uo shivered at the remembrance. She no longer asked the question why she had not been allowed to help her. However that still would never stop her from watching Tohru like a hawk.

Yuki quit reading after a while, but his eyes continued to roam the page. He shifted his gaze to Kyo. The stupid cat was looking at him. How could he explain it? It had been written out for them before they were even born. They were supposed to hate each other. And yet—Yuki found it difficult to continue hating him for those reasons. The ugliness of his original form. It had been repulsing. But no one deserved that kind of a curse—not even the detested cat of the zodiac.

And yet, he still disliked him—hated him even. Though it was not because they were sworn enemies at birth. It was a different reason. One that centered at his heart, and continued to choke him with each passing day. It was because he loved Miss Honda.

The zodiac cat had always been her favorite. She said it herself—she would be the first to join a year of the cat fan club. And since that day when he revealed himself entirely to Tohru, the day he took her willingly into his arms and cried with her while she held him as a cat alongside the lake, watching from the sidelines, Yuki had felt their bond grow stronger, while he could only pull away.

She was watching him. He felt her gaze now, and looked up to find her looking intently at him. Yuki smiled. Her face lit up. Could he really make her so happy? So animated? Just by smiling? Yuki crumbled. It wasn't fair. Ever since they were children, the rat had beaten Kyo at everything—everything. He had been the first to walk, to potty train, to swim—er dog paddle. But none of it mattered. Because if Kyo had Tohru...

* * *

**A/N:** Are you still here? I hope you are! Look for the next chapter soon. 

Thanks for reading! Until Chapter 3: With Young, Intelligent Eyes

Please Read and Review so that I know to continue!


	3. Ch 3: With Young, Intelligent Eyes

**A/N:** So—this is the chapter that used to be No. 3, combined with 4. They were too short. I hope the pace becomes a little more settling for you all.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Perhaps someday Takaya will say to me, "Alright Lina. You can have Shigure. Treat him well." But until that day, I have no claim to the zodiac dog or any of the other characters of FB. Yeah yeah. I know what you're thinking. "Get over it."

**

* * *

**

Thanks to everyone who commented!

**Chae.Rim:** Thanks for being the first to comment!

**Yukako:** Thanks for the tip! I agree!

**kawwai-kitsune:** I'm so happy you think so! Maybe eventually I will rewrite the first couple chapters, but now that they are posted, I wanted to concentrate on the upcoming. THANKS!

**Cheshire Grin:** SUP CG! Hey—those are my actual initials. –Raises Eyebrows- Whaddya know!

**

* * *

**

**The Plum on Her Back**

**Ch 3: With Young, Intelligent Eyes**

"Sissy." Yuki heard Kisa from upstairs in his room later on that evening. He put his pencil down and stretched his long limbs. Alegbra was finally finished.

"Hello Tohru," said a very sullen voice that could only belong to Hiro. Yuki stood and walked stiffly to the door to listen.

"Wow!" Tohru sounded surprised as always. "You mean you two really came all the way here by yourselves? You didn't have to do that. I could have come—"

"We aren't children, you know. Do you think we really need you around to hold our hands?" Hiro and his damn ignorance, Yuki thought as he stepped soundlessly down the stairs.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply—er, I just thought—"

"Please forgive his rudeness, Miss Honda." The prince had entered the room standing behind her, his eyes turned to Hiro, who cowered slightly.

"Oh—uh!" Green eyes flashed before the rat as she twisted to peer up at him. "Yuki. I didn't hear you."

He focused his attention on the visitors, smiling slightly when he saw the small girl. "Hello Kisa. How have you been?"

Tohru watched as the tiger ran into Yuki's embrace, hugging him as tightly as her arms could contain. She felt her senses tense reflexively in anticipation of the familiar popping sound, even though it would not come. Kisa and Yuki were both members of the zodiac. Tohru frowned. She didn't know why it still came as a surprise that she would never be able to hug a male member properly.

"Yuki!" Kisa squealed. "It has been a long time. I have missed you and Tohru." Yuki reddened as she reached for and clung to the onigiri as well. Tohru reached down and patted her head sweetly. There was something about the protective air she took on every time Kisa was around.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Well if you two are finished playing house with my sister, perhaps you will be interested to know why we really came here."

Yuki and Tohru looked up, blushing.

The lamb continued. "We are here because we have a message from Momiji."

"Message?" Yuki's expression fell.

"For Tohru." Kisa chimed in. She squeezed the older girl's hand, her other one still clinging to Yukis'.

Tohru smiled, confused. "Well if it is a message from Momiji, why didn't he wait until I arrived at work to clean his father's office?" she asked.

"Because you won't be going to work tonight." Hiro yawned.

"I won't?"

"No," Kisa continued. "Momiji has been asked by his papa to join his mama and little sister this evening at the carnival."

Tohru's eyes widened. "His mother?" Her hands began to work nervously in front of her, playing with her shirt. "But that cannot be possible. Momiji is supposed to stay away from his mother. Why would his father ask him to do that?"

"Probably guilt," Hiro was helping himself to a rice cake Tohru had set out for an after school snack. "And since you are aware of our family secret, and that dopey Momiji does nothing else but talk insistently about you, his father would like you to accompany them—for safety reasons."

Yuki scowled. "Safety reasons? What does that mean?"

"Duh! A chaperone. Jjust in case Momiji gets all excited and is careless. You know how he gets."

"I won't allow it." Yuki protested. "Momiji has suffered enough. There is no reason for him to have to spend time with a selfish mother who abandoned him. It will tear him apart to watch them interact as a family, while he is expected to just stand by on the sidelines." The rat proclaimed this, all the while instinctively clenching his fists. It was a moment or two before he noticed Tohru out of the corner of his eyes reacting sensitively to his anger. He attempted to speak more delicately. "It just pisses me off the way no one considers that rabbit's feelings."

Tohru stepped forward. "Yuki. It will be OK. Don't worry! I will take care of him. Leave it up to me!" Her reassuringly goofy smile was in place as she waved her hands helplessly at him.

"But Miss Honda, you don't have to. It's not your job. This family already relies on you for too much." His look softened. "You can say no if you want to."

She nodded slowly, gratefully. "But Momiji needs me. I know he would want to go—any time to spend with his family is a gain to him. He loves her, despite her inability to accept his curse. Even though she chose to forget about him." Tohru's eyes were lost on the last words.

Yuki stepped forward. "Then I will go with you."

-

Tohru handed the last dish to Kisa and the small girl left the kitchen to finish setting the table. As she glanced at the clock, it occurred to her that she would have to leave soon. In a hurry, Tohru finished her cooking so that she could go change out of her uniform. Onigiri and domburi with tempura. The pleasing smell made her stomach growl, but there would not be enough time for her and Yuki to eat. They would just have to find something at the carnival. When it was about time, she hurried upstairs to change, and was soon standing before Yuki's door. Tohru tapped gently.

"Yes? Come in." She bit her lip. This was the first real time she would be spending with Yuki since the complex events of two weeks ago. Her hand found the knob and she opened the door. He stood there in gray pants and a blue button down. His hand grasped a white sweatshirt.

Yuki watched as the door opened. Tohru blocked the entryway, a smile, already on her lips. She wore a fuzzy, pink turtleneck sweater and a short, pleated brown skirt. There were pink knee-high socks to keep her legs somewhat warm. Her hair was pulled back in a freshly pinned bun. Yuki broke into a grin, and stepped forward. "I—uh." The hand holding the sweatshirt thrusted toward her. "This is for you. In case you get cold, that is."

Tohru's grin deepended. "For me? Oh Yuki, you are so kind to think about me like that." She hopped a little on one foot, revealing her joy, and then stopped. "Oh—but what if you get cold? Or what if your asthma bothers you. We will have to bring along another sweatshirt. I will take you back early if your bronchial tubes trouble you too much."

Yuki, who normally stopped her as soon as she started blubbering about all the possible negative outcomes, just watched her, thankful that he was the one to stand there with her instead of his cousin. "Miss Honda, I will be fine. Thank you for worrying." He motioned toward the door. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, blushing.

Kyo's hands cushioned the back of his head as he stared up at the sky. The shingles beneath his back were actually a comfort when he was in a thoughtful mood like he was now. It was so obvious. Yuki felt the same for her. He may be stubborn enough to evade his feelings, but he could not shield the emotion from his eyes. Kyo had seen the rat stare at her just that morning in the classroom with vigilant eyes. And it wasn't the first time. Months ago, Yuki would not have cared how much he conveyed to to the oblivious girl because he wanted her to know how considerably she could trust him. But now—they both wanted the same thing—to trust her with their own hearts.

A growl that sounded suspiciously feline trailed from his lips. He felt his heart wavering. Maybe he should just give up before he began. He had always lost to Yuki. It wasn't fair!

"Miss Honda, you did not have to make tea to go. You always go through too much trouble for us."

The voice came from below him.

"Yuki, don't be silly. It will be good for your throat. It is the kind Hatori insisted I take for the bitter winter mornings. Go on, try it."

Kyo heard the sound of someone slurping. His face tightened. What was going on? He spun around to peer down at them. They stood a step or two off of the porch, with thermal containers in their hands. Yuki and Tohru looked dressed to go out.

What was this? Kyo didn't exactly expect the stupid rat to jump at the chance to spend time in his company, and neither would he, but it was rude to go out without even asking him. Especially with her.

Was this a—a date? Oh let them go out. Get married and have children for all I care, Kyo thought.

No Kyo, his conscience screamed. Those were thoughts the old Kyo might have had, but they were exactly the kind of harsh words that so often hurt Tohru. In one swift movement, he had flipped himself over the edge of the roof. He landed two yards from the surprised girl and boy.

Yuki could hardly contain the contempt from leaking into his voice. "Well well. It looks like it's true after all. The cat really does land on its feet."

Kyo smiled haughtily, his left hand lifting orange bangs from his eyes. "You been taking cornball lessons from Shigure or somethin'" he laughed.

Yuki reddened. "Shut up"

The cat resumed his fighting stance. "You want me to shut up, you selfish rat? You're going to have to make me"

"Uh Kyo...Yuki? We really don't have time for this." Tohru was checking her watch nervously and glancing up at the rapidly setting sun.

Yuki relaxed. "I apologize Miss Honda. It's just that when I see stupidity in its most pathetic form, I suddenly want to smash its face in."

"Ha" Kyo shouted. "Let's see whose face gets smashed."

Yuki took on his bored air. "I'm sorry Kyo. I cannot make you eat your words at the moment. Tohru and I have somewhere we need to be."

This made Kyo hesitate. Should he even ask? Oh—why was it so hard to speak out in front of that idiot?

He didn't have to. Tohru saw him struggling. "We are going to meet Momiji and his family at the fair" she told him.

"His family—but—"

An obnoxiously loud sigh interrupted his confusion. "Well if you didn't waste all your time on that damn roof—you would have a clue about what goes on from time to time."

"Aww—go on then! See if I care," Kyo turned on his heal and was ready to carry his tantrum into Shigure's house, when a small voice spoke.

"Kyo—would you like to come with us?" He froze. It was Tohru. But was she asking out of pity?

He whirled around. "Why would I want to go anywhere with that pretty boy Yuki?"

Tohru cowered under the rage of his voice. "I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing for everything," he began to walk ahead of them down the path toward the carnival. "What did I tell you about that? You shouldn't apologize for everything—especially when you are just trying to be nice."

"That's funny. I thought you weren't coming along." The snide remark came from behind the cat. Kyo didn't care this time. Instead, he smiled to himself, unbeknownst to those following behind. The carnival. With Tohru. Every once and a while—life was good.

From behind the partially opened shoji screen, Shigure chuckled to himself as he watched the three vanish from the house. "Well now. Won't this make for an uneventful night? Ah—well. Que sera sera."

-

Yuki glanced at the orange head bobbing in front of him. Well this was expected. How pathetic. He always managed a temper tantrum in order to get his way. The rat sighed quietly. He and Tohru had been so close. Yuki side-glanced only to find Tohru staring at her feet as she walked. He noticed her shiver. Yuki's instinct was to put a hand on her to warm her. But that was too forward. And besides, one wrong move from klutzy Tohru and he would turn into his zodiac animal.

Her skin looked so soft. A piece of hair had strayed from the bun and had been placed behind her ear. No doubt by those small fingers of hers—those fingers that made every meal he ate, fingers attached to warm hands feeling his forehead when he was sick, hands that covered her bashful mouth ever time she said something silly. And the mouth. What could he say about her mouth? Yuki shut his eyes. A mouth that spread joy and hope to his heart when it chanced to open and speak, a mouth that rarely ever knew the act of turning downward into a frown, a mouth that chased away his fears just by smiling.

Was it the truth? Had he gone and fallen for Tohru? He glanced at her again. She now wore a determined look. Yuki almost giggled. She was so transparent.

"What are you so amused about stupid?" Yuki frowned. Had Kyo seen him staring at Tohru? He couldn't allow the cat to know how he felt, if what he felt was in fact what he thought he felt. And if Kyo did figure it out, then he would turn it into a challenge—just like everything else. Well not this time. Tohru was better than that.

"Why don't you quit watching me, and pay attention to where you are going idiot?" As soon as the words had been said., Kyo ran into a sign. Ironically it was the one publicizing the entrance to the carnival.

"Tohru! Tohru Tohru Tohru." The voice was uncomfortably close, Tohru was thinking as she turned to see outstretched arms belonging to a blonde headed boy with honey-colored eyes.

Yuki had already grabbed the small teenager. "What do you think you are doing, Momiji? Do you have any sense at all?" He whispered.

The rabbit ignored him, and clasped hands with Tohru. "Tohru let me introduce you to my—uh some more of the Sohmas." He led the girl away and toward his family. "This is the President of the office you clean so miraculously." Momiji giggled, and his father smiled warmly at her.

Tohru beamed. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"And this is his wife, Kaede Sohma."

The woman copied her husband and smiled. Tohru was amazed to feel comforted by her gesture. It seemed genuine. She felt her lower lip begin to quiver, and forced it to stop. This was for Momiji. She had to do this for Momiji's sake. The woman spoke. "I believe we ran into each other once before. Nice to see you again."

Tohru just nodded kindly

"And this is little Momo." Momiji said, venturing on with the introductions. The statement held a special longing, and Tohru felt her heart wrench. To never be given the chance to play with his own sibling. Poor Momiji.

The little girl looked up at her with Momiji's eyes. Tohru witnessed their intelligence, and found herself equally astonished by the maturity that projected from each golden surface. "Well hello," she kneeled down to the child's level.

Momo blushed and hid behind her mother's leg. "Hello Tohhhhru."

She even sounded like Momiji. "You are so cute!" she couldn't hide the excitement from her voice.

"Hello Kyo and Yuki." The president spoke. The cousins stepped forward politely and the male Sohmas exchanged greetings.

Tohru looked down towards Momo once more. She was watching Momiji. The only Honda chanced a peek at the rabbit. He stared at his mother. Can't stop now, Tohru told herself. Her eyes circled until they landed on Kaede. The elegant features were neutral. But behind the surfaces of those familiar eyes was uncertainty. They fastened on Momiji, and it was almost as if they maintained a conversation with themselves, for they seemed to shake their heads 'no' in reassurance. Could she possibly suspect?

"I want to ride the carousel with Tohru!" Momiji interrupted the woman's thoughts.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Kyo stood with his arms crossed, bored.

Tohru laughed a little. "Kyo. No one is ever too old for the carousel."

Yuki saw the cat's face soften at her remark, and could not help but tighten his fists on impulse. Tohru recognized the negative energy between them as she and the Sohmas relocated to the carousel.

After going in circles on a moving tiger three times, Kyo had decided that was enough of the carousel. Everyone moved to follow his lead, but a small voice stopped them. "No. Again."

Kaede, who sat on a bench with her husband, stood. "Momo, darling, that is enough. There are plenty of other rides you will like. Let Mama show you."

"No. Again."

Tohru felt her heart melting. She was adorable. "I will take her again," she offered.

Heads turned toward her. "Oh Tohru, you don't have to do that." Kaeda smiled thankfully.

"It's OK. I love the carousel. Really—I don't mind." Tohru reached out her hand to the small child, who then grasped Tohru's pointer finger and followed the older girl back onto the ride.

Yuki felt his breath quicken as he watched. She was so wonderful with children

Kyo frowned, but inside he marveled at her patience with kids. It really was something.

Tohru sat Momo on the same horse she had ridden before, and the ride started. The little girl squealed with delight, so much that Tohru felt herself laughing along with her. When the ride was nearly half over, the childish face turned up at her. "Momiji," said the cherub lips.

"Huh?" Tohru broke out into a sweat.

"Why does he look like Momo and Mama?"

The onigiri did not have an answer for that. Well—she did. But that was confidential. She racked her brain for something to pacify the questioning eyes.

"He is my brudder." The little voice spoke again.

"Wha—! Momo! What are you talking about? Of course he isn't your brother. No! That isn't the truth at all." She was more hysterical than convincing.

"The child's head nodded yes. "Sometimes Mama cries in her sleep," she said solemnly. "Papa doesn't want me ta hear. But I listen anyway. She says, 'My son...my son' and one time she said his name."

Tohru was silent. She could think of nothing to contend in response. This child was unbelievably insightful. The ride ended. Momo clasped hands with her, and they excited the gate surrounding the carousel where everyone was waiting. Tohru felt herself shy away from their unsuspecting smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** And now for a little teenage angst! See ya in Chapter 4: 'Too Much Revealed—The Sound of Desire

**PLEASE R/R!**


	4. Ch 4: Too Much Revealed The Sound of D...

**A/N:** Sooooo sorry for all of the grammatical and editing errors. I did not expect the format to change so dramatically once I transferredit over from Microsoft word.

So—now for an actual plot. (blushes) Oops, did I say that? Sorry things are getting off to a slow start. But I threw in some of that romantic thing you people seem to like so much. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** FB characters mine? HAHA! No…no. It will never be so! ;(

**

* * *

**

_THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

* * *

**_

**The Plum on Her Back**

**Ch 4: Too Much Revealed—The Sound of Desire**

"Ahem. Miss Honda, is something bothering you?"

Tohru glanced up, nervously. "Oh, no! Whatever gave you that idea, Yuki?"

"Your—uh—ice cream. It's dripping down your hand."

Tohru suddenly felt the numbing cold of the melting substance. She painstakingly tried to wipe it with her napkin. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's nothing!"

The other Sohmas had departed rather early from the carnival, wanting Momo to go to bed at a decent hour. Surprisingly, the small girl had clung to Momiji for the rest of the evening—something that clearly made the President uneasy. The teenagers had been just about to retire as well when Kyo shocked them all by yelling 'ice cream!' Tohru did not remember ever hearing the cat so excited about something—well, of course, except training with his master.

Yuki chuckled at the mess that was Tohru. He handed her some more napkins and dropped the rest of his cone into the trashcan. "Miss Honda?"

"Y—yes?"

"Before we go, would you accompany me into the fun house?"

Tohru looked up. "Fun house?"

Yuki pointed, and watched with an amusing smirk as her features brightened. "Of course! Let's all go."

She heard Kyo grumble, but was unaware of how his face had fallen when the rat had presented his question. Why didn't I think of that? He thought.

The 'Fun House' looked more haunted than its name would suggest. What made it appear even spookier was its desertion. The park would be closing soon and most people were either heading for the exit or trying to get one more ride in on the roller coaster.

"Um—Yuki. You sure you want to go in there?"

The calm look on his face became more determined. "Yes." And then he gave her one of his rare smiles—the kind that reached his eyes and made her whole body feel overjoyed. "Why, Miss Honda? You aren't scared are you?" He leaned forward, their faces inches apart, the smile extending even more.

"Would you shut up with that stupid voice?" Kyo spoke. "You sound like a child. It's as nauseating as that pretty face of yours." he huffed.

That's right, Tohru thought. Kyo had been pretty quiet that evening. Only a few rare outbursts, but for the most part his silence made it difficult to accommodate him as much as she would have liked.

Yuki placed his hand on his waist, his scowl indenting the normally smooth forehead and mouth. Tohru had to admit that he did look feminine. He made a much prettier girl than she ever would. The Prince spoke. "You're just jealous." He strode into the entryway. Above, there hung a sign that read 'Fun House.' Tohru hurried to catch up to Yuki.

Kyo hesitated. "Jealous of what? I don't want no girlish figure you arrogant rat!" He eventually followed.

"Oh really?" Tohru heard the composed voice in front of her as they moved under the dark overpass. "You could have fooled me—the way you are always commenting on how attractive my appearance is."

A snarl from behind. "It's not a compliment, you idiot! You make the ugliest girl I have ever seen."

Tohru's sigh was lost over the yelling boys. As she moved forward in the dark, her foot connected with something and she felt her entire body hurling forward. "Ah."

The boys heard both the beginnings of a fall and the familiar, confused exhale that Tohru generally made right before she hurt herself. Yuki turned quickly, catching the girl in his arms. And just before his body changed, her cheek touched his cheek, and he felt himself immersed in her scent. She smelled lovely.

POP.

"Oh!" Tohru wailed. "Yuki! I didn't—I'm so sorry." The tears were already making paths down her anxious cheeks. "Yuki!" she called, feeling around in complete darkness. "Where are you? Yuki! Yuki! Please answer me!"

"Have you ever heard the term, 'Quiet as a mouse'?" It was a disgruntled Kyo. Tohru was silent. "You won't be able to hear him speaking in such a small form if you are running around and screaming like a chicken with her head cut off. Just be silent for a moment."

They were quiet. A small voice said, "Thank you Kyo," but not without displeasure. He didn't like to express gratitude to the cat.

Tohru stooped down toward the voice. A shaking Yuki stood against the wall away from the others so he would not get stepped on. Tohru scooped him up and put him to her cheek. "Oh, Yuki! I'm so glad you were not hurt." Again, Yuki inhaled Tohru's fragrance. The tiny rat felt his skin warming just by being so close.

"Dummy! Why'd ya have ta go and catch her like that? Don't you ever use your training properly? Kyo was behind them. "You've been sloppy lately. I think it's time for a little rematch—" And then he was gone. They heard his voice one minute, and the next it was like the ground had swallowed him up.

A trap door? Tohru began to freak out again, screaming Kyo's name. Underneath her cries, she heard another voice. It was Yuki. "He will be alright Miss Honda. Don't worry. Cats are stupid creatures but I am sure he can find his way out of a fun house."

Tohru nodded bravely. Up ahead, she saw a light, and moved toward it, still holding the rat, who climbed onto her shoulder.

It was a mirror room. Thank goodness it was more lit, although not by much. Yuki jumped down. "Well—shall we, Miss Honda?"

She smiled. "Sure."

The animal and girl began examining their modified forms in the silver surfaces. Tohru couldn't help but giggle at one of the mirrors that made her eyes much bigger than the rest of her body. She looked like one of those anime characters.

From the corner of her eye, she saw and heard Yuki changing back. Her reflexes followed, and she covered her eyes, but not quite fast enough. Tohru listened for the sounds of him putting on clothing. But they didn't come.

Yuki cleared his throat. "Uh—um—Miss Honda." He sounded uncomfortable. "My clothes—they are—we left them."

The girl felt her embarrassment swarming upward until it reached her face. "Oh," was all she could say.

"Miss Honda?"

Her eyes were still covered. "Yes."

"Are you OK?"

"Sure." She did not move.

A moment later she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for this." And then he left the room, appearing a minute or two later fully clothed. "It's alright. You can look now."

Tohru uncovered her eyes. She was dizzy, flabbergasted, and completely stunned—even though it wasn't her that had transformed in front of him. Tohru was afraid to let him see her face, but he appeared before her. "Are you sure you are fine? You aren't sick are you?"

She shook her head, unable to speak for fear of sounding stupid. Tohru attempted a step forward, but faltered. Yuki moved toward her, a reflection of the light from the mirror bounced off of his forhead. Tohru followed the small beam of light and focused on it.

She opened her mouth to speak, which followed with several seconds of more silence. And then her knees gave out. Yuki bent with her catching her craftily at arms length so that he did not transform this time. "Miss Honda. Miss Honda? Miss Honda!" Had she fainted? No. Green eyes peered up at him.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Yuki smiled encouragingly. "Miss Honda, what is it?"

"It's just that—uh—" Tohru cleared her throat. "I'm embarrassed. I—um, you know. I saw you n—naked."

Yuki almost fell over. She saw what? A flush soared over his whole body. Mortification turned his eaten ice cream into nausea.

He still held her, and Tohru could feel his limbs quivering slightly. What was he thinking? Why did he look half dead? "Uh, Yuki? It's uh—OK. I didn't see much." The scarlet flush deepened. "Oh! No! I don't mean. What I mean is—I didn't see—Oh I saw, but it was so quick. I wasn't trying to say you didn't have much. Because you did. But—well what I mean is—"

"Quit blubbering like an idiot." The two teenagers pulled apart. Yuki's skin burned where he had held Tohru. The cat was back.

He stepped forward demandingly. "What did you do to her you pervert?" His eyes blazed at Yuki.

The rat, trying to overcome the shock of previous events, only stared at him.

"That's it! I'm gonna give you the beating of your life." Orange hair charged forward in the dimly lit room. His fist prepared for connecting with human skull. Tohru winced as Kyo's arm thrust forward. It stopped in mid air.

Without thinking, Yuki's reflexes had countered the blow. He held the caught fist with obvious strength. "What do you think you are doing? That was so utterly pathetic."

"Oh yeah! What's pathetic is how you lead girls inta dark rooms and try to take advantage of them." Kyo retaliated.

"You are sick. I can't believe you think I would ever hurt Miss Honda. I'm not Shigure you bastard!" Yuki tossed the cat away from him.

Kyo fell below Tohru's feet. He felt her hand on his shoulder, and then saw it inches from his nose, offering to help him up. Kyo did not take it. Instead, he stood up and left the room. He had been beaten again.

-

Outside, the night air brushed the inside of his tee shirt. He should have brought a jacket. Kyo kicked a pebble. He could not believe it. Yuki had slain him back there. The idiot had even been caught off guard by the attack, and still managed to recover in time to send him reeling at Tohru's feet. How embarrassing.

What were they doing in there before he had appeared? Kyo could not shake the image of Yuki's body, dipped forward, holding Tohru, who stared up into his eyes so trustfully. That dummy! She was so stupid. Kyo took off into a run and didn't stop until he reached Shigure's house. Instead of using the roof to calm his thoughts, he shuffled upstairs, and into his room where he slammed the door.

-

"Yuki?" Tohru broke the silence. The only noise that had accompanied them on their walk home had been the sound of their shoes against the dirt path.

"Hmm?" A silver head turned towards her.

"Momo—" Tohru hesitated. Should she tell him? She could trust Yuki. But, should she say something?

"Yes? Miss Honda—what is it?"

"Momo knows." Tohru's head dipped lower as the words were released.

Yuki was silent. Momo knew? Well if that was the case then Kaede would find out eventually. It was just a matter of time before her only daughter brought the knowledge to her attention. His face darkened. And then Akito would force the issue that her memory be erased again. His order would make Hatori endure the entire ordeal once more—not to mention Momiji. What would it do to him this time? "She told you this?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm sorry Miss Honda. I'm sorry it is always you that has to—"

Tohru stopped walking. "No. Don't be. It's OK. Really. I want to help."

"But—what it did to you before." Yuki felt as though he could not breath when he thought about that lost girl that had stumbled upon Kyo in his original form by the lake. At that moment it had seemed that all hope was lost. Her job was not the same as Akitos'. She had not been born to die, or born to take the brunt of pain centered at the core of the zodiac. And yet—his own family had designated this task to her. She would not only carry all of their insecurities, their fears, their hatred—but she was relied upon to cure it. His muscles grew taut. Why?

"Yuki. What it did to me before—I'm human. You must remember that. But you should also remember that," she faltered. "You should remember that I—I love the Sohmas. Nothing will ever change that."

Yuki felt pressure on his chest. She loved them? Is that what she said? He turned toward her as if he would speak. But what do you say to the girl that was able to bring about all the changes that centuries could not, years of lost attempts, generations of unnoticeable progress? She had given them hope.

"What is it?" she stood their, shivering. Self conscious. That was Tohru.

Yuki placed his hands firmly on her shoulders to warm them. He had to be sensible about this. In the midst of those dark green eyes, came a picture of orange hair, despicable amber eyes. Yuki shuddered. Was Tohru what he really wanted, or was it just because he knew she was what Kyo wanted, just like the rest of the Sohmas. Every one of them had a purpose for Tohru. Yuki could not bear to be that selfish. He turned from her.

"Yuki. I—uh—I know that this has been hard for you. I never wanted you to disobey Akito. I'm sorry for that. I put you in a position where you felt you had to protect me. But by doing so—it placed a burden over your head."

Yuki could hear her shivering still. He clenched his eyes tight. How? How did she continue to do it? How could she remain so selfless? Here—in the cold, while he thoughtlessly tried to figure out what she was to him—she considered only his well-being. She thought of how she might have caused him pain. If only he could hold her. That was all he wanted. Maybe if he held her, he would know. But didn't he already...know? Hadn't it been so obvious to him all along?

"Yuki—something is bothering you. If you need to talk, I would be happy to listen." Her smile.

And still, Tohru's kind words cut into him. Why was he thinking of Kyo? Why? The cat who had never been rewarded any of his life aspirations—because of the rat. But no! It wasn't his fault. He did not wish for this. Yuki covered his eyes to block the look he had seen on his enemies' face before he had run away only a half an hour before. If Kyo wanted Tohru, should he not think of her as he did now? That creature, his true form—for once, Yuki had pitied him.

"Yuki?"

The prince felt her hand on his arm. The frail and slender fingers were cold through his shirt. How could she still worry so much about the Sohmas? Yuki faced her again. "Miss Honda." His lips trembled, and he knew she had seen them. "Miss Honda. What do you intend to do?"

Tohru grappled with the question—only half understanding it. But when she looked at him, she was answering his vague question with an even more vague, "I don't know."

He nodded. That was fine for now. She would continue to be herself, and if by just being that person she discovered the healing words and actions that would undo the chains that bound his family, then that is what would happen. And if she loved Kyo instead of him—she would. He could do nothing but follow her example. He would be himself. He would show her Yuki as he was at that moment and for the rest of the time that he would know her. Even his dark side.

"Yuki. It's all so confusing. I don't know what my place is in your family. I just—Hana said—I just. I know that there is something I have to do. I feel it." Her big eyes bore into him.

His heart lifted until his vocal chords were compressed and his breathing became ragged. "Tohru." He whispered.

She balked. Tohru had never heard Yuki say her name that way. Not only did he use her given name, but he spoke it as though his whole body pulsed with the sound of the word. His voice had become thick, husky, and not with the aggravation she generally detected while he spoke to Kyo. It was…desire?

Yuki watched the movement of thoughts that revealed themselves around ever corner in her mind. She had heard what he meant by saying her name as he did. Oh, but he hadn't meant to. It was just that those big, wondering eyes—those considerate, compassionate eyes. They had taken him in until he was lost under their influence.

"I'm sorry," Yuki made his final apology for the night. He moved past her, his face no longer able to withstand the heat of his emotion. "Miss Honda. Forgive me."

Tohru watched his form ahead of her, confused. Had she done something wrong? She hurried after him, afraid he would disappear from her sight in the shadows of the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Geez…The drama! Just say what you feel dammit! I know…I know—it should never take 26 episodes or more to say what's in your heart. But if I gave it all away now, that would be no fun. (devilish laugh) 

Until next time…Ch 5: A Cat's Tantrum

**PLEASE let me know what you think! RR!**


	5. Ch 5: A Cat's Tantrum

**A/N:** I am posting this now because I don't know when I will be able to put up another chapter again. I will be out of town so I hope to receive some REVIEWS when I get back. Good or Bad! The more you review, the more inspired I become to finish it! Take Care All!

**

* * *

**

**THOUGHT:** My driver two nights ago mentioned how he celebrated the Chinese New Year earlier in the week. This year it is the rooster. That's me! Anyhow, the point of this interruption is to reveal that he was kind enough to answer some vital questions that I would have otherwise had to do research for in order to complete this story. THANKS LOTUS DRIVER!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** The masterpiece that is "Fruits Basket" has no allegiance to me. Sorry. -sniffle sniffle-

**

* * *

**

**The Plum on Her Back **

**Ch 5: A Cat's Tantrum**

The door to Kyo's room flew open without warning. The ruckus caused the cat to look up, startled. But before the amber eyes had a chance to squint with anger, they contained an innocent look—one that revealed his half expectation that the person barging into his room might have been someone he would welcome. But as luck would have it, the disruption was caused by Yuki.

Kyo's tall form stood up from where he had been sitting at his desk, schoolwork sprawled out on its surface. "What do you want?"

Yuki shut the door dangerously behind him, so that it seemed they were completely closed off from the rest of the house. The boy in front of him took his fighting stance, a sarcastic grin curving his lips.

Violent currents swept throughout Yuki's body. How he hated the sight of this person. He trembled with the rage that he only felt when Akito pushed him too far. The prince fought for control. He tried to contain the urges he had to reach out for his cousin's throat—the urges to punish him like never before. "You want her?" The remark was spat out. "Is that what you want?"

Kyo's fists went slack, as did the rest of his attack form. The comment had caught him off guard. "What the hell are you talking about you stupid rat? Have you gone completely crazy?"

"You want her for yourself. That's it! You think she is the only one who will ever understand you, and therefore save you! But you are wrong. You are just selfish, Kyo! And that is no reason to want to claim something for yourself! You ignore all the other people that have cared about you. Your mother, Kagura, you even ignore your own master at times—he who sacrificed so many things for your sake. And yet, it's not enough, is it? What will you do—huh, Kyo? What will you do if one day Miss Honda wakes up and realizes that she is in love with you too? What, Kyo? Will you toss her astray just like everyone else because you are too damn scared to face the possibilities? Face happiness?"

Kyo did not know what to do. He felt cornered standing there, watching his cousin heave from the effort and pain it caused him to speak. The hatred he interjected into each biting word trickled through the cat's body like poison. Yuki was crying.

-

Below, Tohru cleaned the dishes from the dinner that had taken place without her. There was a dazed expression on the girl's face as she recalled her time with Yuki and Kyo at the carnival. On the kitchen counter she had found a note from Kisa saying how delicious the domburi had been, and how much she, Hiro and Shigure had enjoyed it. Tohru felt her mouth relaxing into a silly grin, but the action was halted when she heard a door upstairs slam shut. The deafening noise resulted in the plate she had been wiping dry to drop. There came an earsplitting clatter at her feet. Oops, Tohru thought as she bent down to pick it up. "That startled me."

Seconds later, she heard the voices of Yuki and Kyo booming down the stairs. She couldn't make out what was being said, but Tohru was shocked at the fury that had wafted into her audible range. They were really mad. She and Yuki had been home no longer than five minutes before the two cousins had begun to go at it. Worried that something horrible might happen, she scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Outside the door, Tohru heard, "What, Kyo? Will you toss her astray just like everyone else because you are too damn scared to face the possibilities? Face happiness?"

Who was Yuki talking about? Kyo and whom? Was it Kagura? Tohru supposed it was about time he stop rejecting her so harshly. One day he would break her heart completely and Kyo would lose her forever. Even though she was so brutally aggressive at times, Kagura had a softer side that she devoted tenderly to Kyo. Funny how she also reserved the violent side for him as well. She loved him so much. Tohru was nearly brought to tears every time she saw the desperate girl gaze at Kyo—he was everything to her. But Tohru's thoughts were interrupted.

"Ah! You disgust me!" It was Yuki. The onigiri had never heard him become so volatile through speech. His exemplary fighting skills and tone of voice always managed to stay calmly in tact. But this explosive tone made her blood run cold. Sweat formed on her forehead. She hated to be so nosy, but Tohru simply could not stand by and let these two, whom she cared about immeasurably, hurt each other. She turned the knob and stepped in.

Two sets of eyes blinked at her, surprised. Yuki's rage seemed to drain from his body as it slumped forward nearly bringing him to his knees. Kyo had the most fearful expression on his face at seeing a worried Tohru step into his room. "Yuki? Kyo? I couldn't help but overhear the shouting. And well—I wouldn't have barged into Kyo's room the way I did—but I just—I thought. Oh I don't know what I thought. It's just that I care about you both a lot and I was afraid. I don't want you hurting each other." Tohru's head sloped downward, ashamed that her interjection had left such a stunned silence.

Kyo was the first to speak. "Tohru. You didn't—you didn't hear anything, did you? What I mean is—you didn't hear what was being said?"

Tohru frowned. "Well no—not exactly. I—uh—heard Yuki speaking about you pushing someone away, which I can only imagine might be Kagura. But no—not really. I heard nothing else. I promise. I'm sorry."

Kyo's teeth clenched. "Stop apologizing. If that damn rat didn't have such a loud mouth, then you wouldn't have had ta hear any of that garbage in the first place."

"What garbage? I was simply trying to make you wake up. You hide behind everything. It's sickening." Tohru was happy to see Yuki had calmed down.

"Me? I hide behind everything? Look at you! You conceal yourself behind Shigure. The whole reason you came to live with him was to escape Akito. Do you think that is fair to Shigure? Having the burden of your dark past, as well as his own, weighing on his shoulders? You are hardly one to talk."

Shigure had a dark past? Tohru began to wonder what had been the cause of this dispute.

"Shut up!" Yuki winced as if he could not tolerate hearing Kyo's words any longer. Or perhaps it was the reality of the things said that caused his face to recoil with such anxiety. His eyes burned as if lit by hatred.

"You shunned your own mother! She may not have been able to reach you, Kyo—but she loved you! And you were the reason—you were the reason she—"

"That's enough!" Tears of resentment sprang into Kyo's eyes. "I hate you!" He leaped forward, blindly—his fist outstretched and searching for his verbal attacker. It made a connection—but not with Yuki.

Tohru's jaw felt like it had exploded as Kyo's clenched hand crashed into her face. Her vision went black, and her body crippled to the ground beneath the two boys standing above.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki leaned down, nearly crashing with orange hair as he did. "Honestly, Kyo! You have no control."

Kyo frowned. For once, the rat was right. He had lost his temper, and now Tohru was hurt. The apprehensive boy lifted her head, gently to rest it on his folded legs. "Go get a wet towel."

Instead of arguing about Kyo issuing orders, Yuki hurried to the linen closet for a clean hand towel to dampen in the bathroom.

-

Tohru felt as if her heart had escaped the cavity of her chest. She was floating in that darkness that had blanketed her eyes the moment she had been struck, her chest exposed to the inky blackness that swallowed her body. A harsh wind pummeled against her defenseless heart, and it felt as if it was being pulled into different directions. Pictures flashed before her eyes. Hatori above her, tenderly inserting a needle. Momiji, bounding into mid-air with open arms, ready to hug her. Hatsuharu, contentedly watching Kisa the day she was brave enough to return to school. 'Sissy,' the words first spoken on Tohru's way home from work. Shigure touching her chin to tilt her face up to his own, an irresistible grin in place. Kyo standing on the roof, admiration glistening his eyes as he spoke of his master. Yuki, smiling that first time at his secret base—his eyelashes dipping to meet the gesture. Coldness, all around her, enveloping her as the memories were torn away. Coldness in her heart, coldness on her forehead…

Tohru's eyes began to flutter open, her surroundings slightly blocked by a towel on her head. "Wha—What happened?" Her vision blurred, and as it came into focus, the darkness that had over-powered her only moments before, vanished. Hatori peered down at her. His mouth moved into a smile, the only kind of smile he ever gave— never reaching his eyes. Hatori had undergone such sorrow, thought Tohru. But, she shook the notion from her head. She had to figure out what had happened. She needed to focus on why there was a wet towel comforting her hot skin. Hatori turned to speak to someone else. "She has come to, Kyo. There is no need to worry now. You didn't punch her as hard as you thought."

Tohru heard a growl from Kyo at the last remark. "Well—is she OK at least?"

"Yes. She is fine," Hatori's eyes found Tohrus'. 'You are fine' they seemed to say.

He helped her into a half sitting position, and she gazed around the room. The first person she saw was Shigure. His features anxiously searched her, fear resonating from his body. He is worried about me, Tohru realized. As soon as he noticed the pale girl watching him, Shigure's lips settled into a cheshire grin. "Well now—would you look at that? I am the first person she looks to when she awakens." He rushed toward her with mock earnestness. "Tohru, I had no idea you cared for me so much. I'm so—so touched." He had already forced tears from his lids, and began to sob gently.

The other's ignored him. Yuki took it a step further and shoved him out of the way as he stepped forward. "Miss Honda, how is your jaw?"

The onigiri attempted a smile, but felt herself shudder at the effort. Kyo really had punched her hard.

In the corner, the zodiac cat had his arms folded across his chest, and his head titled downward. Funny, thought Tohru. He looks just like Uo with that expression. His eyes glanced up at her. When he saw her staring, he looked away painfully. Kyo was clearly ashamed of himself.

"The dishes," she finally spoke.

There was a restless pause in the room.

"Uh—are you sure she is alright?" The voice belonged to Shigure. Tohru was having trouble keeping up. "She looks mighty confused. Even for Tohru."

"Oh! Stop talking. Everything you say is either rude or idiotic nonsense." Yuki fell into her line of sight. "Miss Honda. Don't worry. You can lie down for as long as you need. We will assume the rest of the housework. It should not be a concern of yours."

Hatori cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that is not the—uh—case." Three heads turned to the doctor. "You see—Tohru." She heard his voice floating somewhere above. "I was already on my way here when I received the call from Shigure about you being knocked unconscious."

"Yes, Ha'ri—you did mention that earlier. But, why is that?" Shigure inquired suspiciously.

Guilt flooded his face. "Akito. Akito is downstairs."

Tohru heard several sharp intakes of breath. "Akito is here?" From Kyo.

"Yes—um—he uh—he wanted to accompany me here this evening with the intention of bringing Tohru back to Sohma House."

"What! Ha'ri, that is ludicrous. We will not allow it. You know exactly what will happen to Tohru!" It was Shigure's voice, but a tone Tohru had never heard before.

Her head began to clear as she realized the weight of the words that were being said.

"Don't you think I know this?" Hatori turned toward Shigure. "I will take full accountability. I promise—all of you—nothing will happen to Tohru." But the heaving of his uneven breath suggested otherwise.

"There is no way we are letting her leave this house." Yuki had finally found the words to speak.

Tohru just watched the scene unfold before her.

Hatori fumbled on, failing to sound convincing. "I talked him into allowing her to be my apprentice. She will work in my office, under my supervision; she will be my responsibility."

A sarcastic laugh fell from Shigure's lips. "Just like you took care of Kana, eh?" Tohru saw his features crumbling into rage. "And will you fall in love with her too? Will you Ha'ri?"

Tohru heard the slap before she saw it. Hatori's hand had swept across Shigure's cheek, leaving behind an angry, red welt. "That is uncalled for," the dragon's voice fought for control.

Remorse filled Shigure. "I'm sorry, Ha'ri. You're right. I was out of line." He stood taller. "The point I was trying to make is that you and I know, more than anyone, that once he gets an idea into his head, there is nothing that can stop him." There was an agonizing pause where Shigure pondered his next words. Tohru struggled to understand the discussion that took place with their eyes. The dog's voice was soft, faint. "You could not protect the love of your life—and yet, you intend to do so for Tohru?"

The doctor grew pale. "It's different now. I'm different. You're different." His eyes found Shigures'. "You know it's the truth."

Shigure nodded, slightly. There was another uncomfortable pause, and the three teenagers questioned the underlying meaning of their words. Tohru was under the distinct impression that the writer's assertions had not just been intended for Hatori.

More silence.

"Are you kidding me? You are just going to stand by and let him take her?" Yuki trembled. "Well I, for one, will not have it! I am tired of the way he moves us around like chess pieces on a board!"

Shigure waved his hands to calm the seething boy. It was clear that he had resumed his nonchalant air. "We will figure it out some other time, Yuki. I trust Ha'ri. He will let no harm come to Tohru. And besides, you never know with these things. This could very well be a blessing in disguise."

"Blessing!" It was Kyo's turn to erupt. "He is a virus, Shigure! You let him take her and she will be infected by his hatred—just like all the other outsiders!"

"But Kyo—" The dog struggled to speak.

"There are no survivors where Akito is concerned! Every one of them that learned about the curse and didn't have their memories erased are either dead or living a half life due to the distortion of his resentment." Kyo continued. "They are his pawns. He uses them to destroy us!"

Hatori stepped forward, exuding his authoritative air. "Kyo. Calm down. Stop being so over-dramatic. There is nothing to be done at the moment. Now, let me take her to Sohma House so that she can get some rest tonight."

Kyo stared at him blankly, unbelieving.

Before Tohru realized what was going on, Hatori had lifted her into his arms.

"Stop!" Yuki had one more thought. "Aren't you even going to ask her? She does not have to follow his rules. She is not a Sohma. He has no authority over her." His velvety eyes turned toward her. "Miss Honda, what do you want?" he pleaded.

She knew what Yuki wanted her to say, Kyo too. He watched her with the same urgency as his cousin. But, for some reason—she was fine with it. Since that painful evening where everything had been revealed, Tohru had come to the realization that she had a purpose in their family. If this was the next step towards unraveling the purpose she was meant for, then she would comply.

"I will go."

"She's had her head smashed. She doesn't know what she's saying," Kyo interjected. "Ask her again tomorrow. Not tonight."

Hatori continued to carry her out of the room, toward the stairs.

She heard Kyo pleading as he followed them. "Not tonight. Please—not tonight. Don't take her." Why did he sound so lost? As if he would never see her again.

At the bottom of the steps, she heard Hatori hesitate before whispering, "I promise with my life, Tohru Honda. No harm will come to you. I will make sure of that." She believed him.

The dragon stepped into the living area, and was followed by three other members of the zodiac. She felt Yuki and Kyo's eyes on her. Shigure blinked painfully.

"Well now." The voice was cold. They all looked up. Akito peered at the scene before him as if it were a source of premium entertainment. The mocking smile was evidence of his immense pleasure at being the sole cause of the present uproar. "Your house is a lot more energetic than it was the last time I visited." He chuckled callously.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Yes! A cliffhanger. They are useful for something ya know! Haha! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the vicious convictions of the rat and cat. 

I picked up Furuba Vol. 7 and Kare Kano Vol. 13 today! Yippy! I will have something to read on my trip. -does a dance-

Until next time….Ch. 6: And Then There Were Three

**PLEASE R/R!**


	6. Ch 6: And Then There Were Three

**A/N:** I'm back! Sorry for the delay...

**Recap:** Akito has just appeared with the good doctor at Shigures' to take the beautiful flower to Sohma House indefinitely.(Shivers)

Also, for those of you who like **'Kare Kano,' **please check out my new story called, "**Tempest Desire**," which centers around Arima and Miyzawa. Arima has finally released the demon within. MUAUAUAUA!

BTW (for those of you who don't know and are curious):** denpa waves** are the electrical waves that Hana uses to both read and shock people with.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for your comments!**

**DestinyOverRidden:** Thanks for your constant support! You make me really want to finish this story. hehe

**AnimeBunny:** Emotions are what makes anime and manga so realistic. Thanks for noticing my particular efforts toward everyone's feelings. I don't want there to be just one or two main characters. I want to write about them all. It's exhausting…

**ayame-skaa:** I hope you continue reading! This does get a little heavy now and then! I'm sorry!

**Fuji:** I'm so glad I found a fellow Shigure lover/worshipper (yes…I do worship him). Hehe. I hope you continue to read. I will address the novelist eventually…so don't you worry.

**kawwaikitsune:** I'm so glad you are still reading! It does start off slow, but that is how a lot of anime is—I was trying to be too precise I suppose. I'm a sucker, I know. haha

**Cadringiel:** Thanks for the compliment—although I am not sure that I deserve it. Hope you like the new chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I work for a law firm so I know how these things work.

(begrudging sigh) I don't own FB, nor do I make any money off of this menial excuse for a story. (sniffle) P—promise you won't sue me?

**

* * *

**

**The Plum on Her Back**

**Ch 6: And Then There Were Three**

The wicked laugh hung tensely in the air. Yuki instinctively froze as Akito's dark eyes sought him out. He fought his subconscious self, wanting to stop the events from occurring around him. But those piercing eyes drained every ounce of fervor from him body, until he remained barely standing. The head of Sohma House stood with satisfaction. "Come Hatori. Let us leave these pitiful men to wallow in selfish misery."

"A—Akito," spoke Shigure, struggling to meet his gaze. "You won't try to harm Tohru, will you?"

A gleam of amusement entered Akito's eye as he scrutinized the earnestness in the dog's inquiry. Tohru witnessed a recollection of an incident she could not understand. His steely gaze now turned to the onigiri in the arms of his faithful doctor. Those dark, piercing eyes considered her a moment. "I will not harm her," he admitted before turning to leave, Hatori at his heel. However, he stopped at the door a moment later. "Take her to the car," he commanded the dragon softly. With his back still turned, he left them with a few lasting words. "No. I will not harm her, but who is to say she will not harm herself? After all, she did that all on her own the first moment she interfered with the Sohmas." His yukata swished with the movement of his legs as he closed the shoji.

Shigure ventured to the window to watch the car pull away. "Well boys. That'll be a sure checkmate for us. It looks like our queen has fallen."

Yuki scowled at him, and left the room wordlessly. His feet were heard on the stairs.

Kyo met Shigure's eyes, a rapid thought process inhabiting his solemn features. "Yes," he nodded. "But, lucky for us, the queen can always be taken back."

-

The next day, Yuki briskly entered his first class at school. His violet eyes searched the room with an evidence of panic. It was not until he spotted a solitary figure, the very person he was seeking out, that his heart fell to rest.

Tohru sat by herself at the windowsill. She was alone. He had come to school in a rush, hoping Akito did not plan to remove her completely from his life. Yuki glanced at the clock only to realize he had arrived sooner than he expected. And what about her? Had she come this early to escape whatever kind of torture Akito might have already inflicted upon her? Surprisingly, she appeared unruffled and composed. The morning light reflected on her shiny hair as she gazed out the window. Her long lashes squinted to shield the brightness.

"Miss Honda?"

She looked up, a smile already in place. Immediately tears sprang into her eyes. "Yuki!" She rushed toward him, fully intent on giving him a hug, but stopped before she could execute the act. His curse, she thought. I am so stupid. Tohru frowned, but recovered quickly. "Oh! Yuki! I'm so happy to see you."

"What did I miss?" rushed in a disheveled Kyo.

Tohru turned, her smile growing. "Kyo!"

The boy grinned back at her with that luminous expression that he so seldom permitted. It took her a moment, but she soon noticed his school uniform. Kyo's right pant leg was still not pulled down properly, and the tie around his neck was a knotted mess. Tohru giggled, causing the cat to glance down in confusion. He looked up, sheepishly. "I—I was in a hurry this morning."

Tohru laughed again. She really did seem so happy. Was it because of them? Yuki wondered. "Miss Honda?"

"Yes."

"Um—"

"Well! Did they hurt ya? Did they feed ya? Talk, woman! Tell us what happened when you got to Sohma House." The cat beat him to it.

Yuki shot him an unsettled look before giving his attention back to Tohru.

"Everyone was quite nice. Even Akito. He asked a lot of questions about you guys, especially you, Yuki." The rat's eyes fell to the floor. "I was put to bed as soon as we got there—and this morning I wasn't allowed to cook. So, I hurried to school, hoping you two would come early." Her eyes brimmed with more tears. "And—and you did."

"What's with all the melodrama?" Uo stepped inside, a few other students spilled in after her. In a matter of minutes, the room would be swarming with the rest of the class. With a clenched fist, the only blonde stalked toward her best friend and the two boys she had been living with for the past year. "You guys do something to Tohru? Why is it that she always seems to be crying around you two?"

-

Tohru knew she had to tell Hana and Uo. They were bound to figure it out sooner or later. What with Hana's meticulous denpa waves, and Uo's thug-like strength, one of them would force it out of her eventually. Although neither would harm her, her conscience told her it needed to be done. She just didn't know how she would explain to them that they would not be able to visit her at Sohma House.

"You are what?" Hana asked with wide eyes. "But I don't understand, Tohru. I thought you were happy at the trash-novelist's house?"

Tohru balked at the word trash. "Well, I uh—was. I mean, I did love it at Shigures'. It's just that the Sohma's wanted to offer me a—um—better job. So I am working with their doctor, Hatori. You met him once or twice, I think. Yeah—and they suggested I live at the main house so that I can assist him more closely. He is very busy." Tohru repeated the lines Hatori had given her.

"Tohru, I didn't know you wanted to become a nurse. Or—no—a doctor? Tohru, are you interested in medical school?" Uo was astonished.

Their nervous friend smiled, thankful that what Hatori had said worked.

However, there was still one more to convince. Hana watched her closely. Tohru tried to ignore the prying eyes which could unveil the smallest of pretenses. She is lying again, thought Saki. What is it with this family that draws her further and further away from us? Hana pretendedto smile. "A new job? Good for you, Tohru."

-

When the last bell rang, signaling the end of classes, Tohru hurried toward the door. She had promised Hatori she would come home immediately after school. The onigiri felt awful for lying to her best friends. But she had, after all, told Hana and Uo a half-truth. She was not doing janitorial work anymore. She really was working with Hatori as his secretary or—uh—apprentice.

Her thin frame moved down the hallway, hands clasping her book bag tightly. All of the sudden, she felt someone tugging her. Tohru was pulled into an empty classroom. Her mouth began to squeal, but a familiar, "Shhhh," cut the sound short. "It's Ok. It's me, Kyo." Tohru searched for the face belonging to that voice. " I'm just glad you didn't clobber me like that last time you thought I was a stalker."

Tohru blushed and looked up at the cat. He smiled down at her, an expression of guilt surfacing as he did. "Um—uh—Tohru," he gulped. "I'm really sorry for hurting you yesterday." She noticed his eyes flicker to the bruised jaw that she had carefully covered with make-up. "I was a jerk."

Tohru was about to profess something that most likely would have contained a lot of stuttering, but Kyo went on before she could begin.

And—uh—I just wanted to tell you that if you don't really want to go back there, you don't have to. What Yuki said last night is right. If Akito is gonna be such a big baby and throw a fit about it, I would—uh…" Kyo hesitated. "I would um—you know. You and I could live somewhere else—um—together for awhile until things cool down."

Tohru watched him, not understanding.

"You know—since—I am the cat and all, and therefore not considered an actual member of the zodiac. I could care less about following his commands anyway. And—with this one—he has just gone too far. Someone needs to put their foot down." Kyo finished, looking both relieved and exhausted that his speech was over.

Tohru beamed. "You would do that for me, Kyo?"

He glanced around nervously. Her voice had risen significantly in volume. What if someone heard? He attempted to focus on her again. "Um—yeah. But only for a little while. You know—just until things cool off. Like I said." Why did she have that goofy grin on her face? What was wrong with her? Didn't she ever get self-conscious about looking so dense?

Her grin contained itself. "Kyo, that is so kind of you. I can't believe you would risk Akito becoming angry with you just for my sake." Her words faltered. "But, I think it is best I try to remain there for a while. I—I really want Akito to trust me. I don't want him to view me as a threat."

Kyo moaned. "He's as nutty as they come, Tohru. Nothing will convince that loony that the whole world isn't against him. You don't have to torture yourself this way."

Tohru smirked, bravely. "But—I do."

Kyo watched her turn away from him. But just as she opened the door to go, she looked back at him, brightly. "Oh! I don't mean to be rude or anything. I would—uh—give you a hug or something. But—you know—there is the curse—and oh—that would be too forward. And I would be too embarrassed. And, well—you know."

Kyo silenced her with a surprisingly tolerant wave of his hand. He, then, shut the door she was holding open, reached out and hugged her warmly. Moments later, a popping sound occurred, and Tohru stood in the classroom alone, except for a peculiarly orange cat that she grasped gently to her chin.

-

Yuki paced back and forth outside, impatient with ill feeling. Where was she? Had he missed her already? Maybe he should just go to Sohma House. The zodiac rat had nearly made the decision to head toward his childhood home, when he heard Tohru's sunny voice in front of him. "Yuki!" she rushed at him, her cheeks rosy and eyes blinking with enthusiasm.

The onigiri was blushing immensely. She looks so happy to see me, he thought with a flutter in his chest. Behind her, Yuki detected a flash of orange. A cat? Was it Kyo? Of course it was Kyo. Who else embodied that stupid looking color? That bastard had done something to Miss Honda. Yuki watched the bushes the cat had vanished behind, distrustfully. "Miss Honda, are you OK? Was that—was that Kyo?"

The girl turned even more crimson. "Uh—yes. We were chatting for a bit," she announced as her gaze burned into the ground.

"I see." Yuki wrestled with his temper. "Well then. You have had your time with Kyo. Allow me to walk you to Sohma House."

Green eyes flashed full of appreciation. "Really? I mean—Oh no, Yuki! You don't have to! Really. I will be fine on my own!"

The silver head titled, already missing the constantly flustered onigiri, and clasped her hand in his own. She stopped talking, surprised. "At least let me do this," he pleaded.

She nodded thankfully. "You—well, all of the Sohmas—always take care of me. More than I think you know."

He beamed, and guided her away from the school.

Kyo watched from the bushes, unable to hold down the hissing sounds that released from his cat lips. That damn rat! Who did he think he was? He felt an itch behind his ear, and cried out in frustration. "What now?" he asked, swiping his hind leg on the irritating tickle. The boy, or rather—cat, was mortified. No. It can't be that! Anything but that! Not…flees!

-

Yuki hesitated at the Sohma House gate. Inside, Akito would be waiting for Miss Honda, and possibly him. Tohru fixed her eyes on her escort. "Well—Yuki—thank you for walking with me." There was an exchange of smiles before she turned to push the heavy, wooden obstruction open. With effort, it budged from the exertion of her strength. She is a tough one, Yuki thought.

He was about to proceed to Shigure's house, when he heard a low, monotonous voice. "Yuki. So you came after all."

Yuki's throat drained of all moisture as he struggled to swallow. A proverbial fear swarmed his body, leaving his knees unsteady. "A—Akito." He dared to look at the person before him.

Tohru had agonized over this the entire walk back to the house. She had decided not to tell Yuki just how much Akito had spoken about him. It would do nothing more than upset him.

"Come Yuki. Do not be rude. Some tea." Akito turned away from the two and paced himself with even steps back to his private house.

Yuki followed cautiously. Behind him, Tohru panicked.

-

As the two men settled across from each other in the house, Tohru noticed the resemblance. It wasn't in the rich, beautiful eyes, or style of haircuts, but in the way they moved. Their elegance was a privilege to behold. It made her wonder just how much time the two had spent together during their childhood. The head of the house titled his head up slightly toward her. "Tea, Tohru?"

She understood, and quickly bustled out of the room at his command.

When she was gone, the older Sohma looked toward the other with a bemused expression. "Tell me Yuki,"he leaned forward. "How have you been?"

"Akito, what you are doing to Miss Honda. It's wrong. She is not a part of this family." He swallowed hard, his throat still dry.

"Aww. Well isn't that sweet. Miss Honda, you call her? Is that your pet name for the little harlot?"

Yuki was stunned. How could he dare to mumble something that was such an obvious lie? It was not long before the rat felt his temper rise. "Akito! This is not a game. This is an innocent person's life we are talking about. You do not own her."

"And what about you, Yuki? Do you own her?" Yuki was silent. "That's what you would like, right? To own her—own her smile," he leaned over even more. "Own her heart, her body, her flesh?" There was a dangerous reflection that transpired behind the stone-like emblems that were his eyes. Akito's face was so close that Yuki felt a soft breath on his skin. "It is your wish, is it not?"

The rat could not find words. He remained silent, and uncontrollably embarrassed.

"And what will you do, I wonder What will it do to you when you find out that I will have her before you do?" Akito snickered malevolently as he provoked fear into the boy he considered his counterpart. "After all—I can hold her in my arms. I have that ability. You, however, will never be able to feel Tohru's warm body against your own. You will never be able to completely become one with her." He stood up. "You are cursed," he spat down at him.

Yuki covered his ears and eyes tightly. No! His mind shouted at him. No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't! But as he forced himself to look at the man who stood before him, he knew there was nothing he would not do.

"Why?" the word was said through clenched teeth. "Why? She has done nothing to you!"

"Ah, but she has. She has done so much for this family. Everyone is about to burst at the seams with all the wonderful things she does. I simply want to pay my respects."

"But…you can't," he choked.

"I can," Akito reaffirmed. "And I will." The shudder that passed through the rat was exactly what Akito needed to feed his hunger to dominate the boy. "Of course," he went on, now whispering icily into his ear. "I would be willing to let her off the hook…if you were to take her place."

Akito's threat conquered Yuki's body as he struggled to move. It was a second before the head of the household relaxed his cheek against the Prince, rubbing it softly against his pallid skin. Suddenly Yuki jerked away, unable to control the angry tears that sprang to his eyes. "You are sick!"

Akito was up and, with surprising speed, he snatched Yuki's wrist firmly. There was an amused twinkle that surfaced in the perverse, dark eyes. "I'm so glad you understand my pain." His lips folded into a sadistic smile. "I have been sick my whole life to save this families' pathetic existence. Every day, my body visibly dies a little more, crippling my mind so that it can only form the bitter, calculating thoughts you make an effort to stifle now. I will die so that you can live your disgusting lives. Every breath I exhale is one more I provide for you and your egocentric cousins so that you can survive in this world fawning over that—trivial girl." Akito's hands slipped behind the rat's back so that he was now embracing him. Yuki felt harsh, cold lips against his ear. "Oh yes, dear Yuki. I am sick. I am sick of this house and the confinement it provides." Their eyes locked. "But most of all, I am sick of this vile, waste of a family!" He spat, throwing him ruthlessly at his feet.

Yuki knew that this action would be followed by a series of physical blows that would more than likely land him in the infirmary for Hatori to care for. Just then, Tohru peered in, uncertainly, a tea tray balanced in her hands. Without looking toward the girl, Akito said. "Tohru, leave it there on the table, and please show Yuki out. When you return, I should like to have some tea...with you."

* * *

**A/N:** Well—I hope this wasn't too terrifying for anyone (sheepish grin) 

So! Any ideas? What will Akito do to Tohru, do you think?

And which do you prefer for pairings? Keep in mind that Shigure is out of the question. He, of course, belongs to yours truly…tee hee

Well—see ya next time for Ch 7: Echoes of a Promise – Taking One's Place as a True Member (Could this be about Kyo, do ya think?) -gasps-

**PLEASE R/R!**


	7. Ch 7: Echoes of a Promise – Taking One’s...

**A/N:** Okay guys…here is another one.Nice and critical comments are all welcome. Leave your e-mail if you want me to respond!

* * *

**Thank You Everyone Who Commented!**

**Pebbled Sky: **Thanks for waiting patiently! I do try to pay attention to details so thank you for noticing. I really appreciate the review!

**Sayuri:** A newcomer! And an excited one at that! Haha! Thank you for all of your kind remarks and for giving me something to think about with possible pairings. Additionally, thanks for reading my Kare Kano fic. You are such a sweetie. I promise some kind of happily ever after, although there be quite a bit of sadness before that point. But, don't you worry. (wink)

**The girl who flamed: **Ah! A Kyoru fan! I'm so torn! Well, I will see what I can do…hehe. Thanks for the review!

**AnimeBunny: **I, too, have a special liking for the doctor. He is so gentle and we can't help but want him to find happiness after experiencing such sorrow. Kana will reappear…I hope you find some contentment there… (smiles)

**Her Spell: **Wow! Thank you for all of your comments. They were wonderful. I know my fic isn't exactly what most might be looking for. I like to end things happily…but in good time. I try to be as realistic as possible. I am VERY undeserving of your praise, but appreciate it still! I hope you will keep reading!

**Kawwai-kitsune: **I especially had your Kyo/Yuki preference in mind when I was going over this chapter. (shrugs) Ya never know! As always, you are so kind! Thanks!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The only thing original about this story is the events…all other credit goes to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**The Plum on Her Back **

**Chapter 7: Echoes of a Promise – Taking One's Place as a True Member**

The house was quiet except for an incessant clicking of keys. Shigure sat back for a second, stretching mildly. He'd been at it since Yuki and Kyo had dashed from the house that morning. The zodiac dog smiled. They were Tohru's fearless and valiant knights. The amused look was replaced with concern. The question had perplexed him for a while. Which one would she choose in the end? And for the one she did not choose—how would he handle it? Tohru could identify with the cat in her ability to find compassion for those that feared rejection. That was Kyo, terrified of being refused. And Yuki. What about Yuki? Was it brotherly love the rat had for this girl? Shigure doubted that. He was just better at hiding it. Even if Yuki was not aware of it yet, the dog knew he was in love with Tohru. Shigure recognized the enamored look that coated his gaze so often these days—he remembered it well.

Shigure pushed the keyboard out of range and stood up. He required some tea. Where was Tohru when you needed her? It seemed much longer than a day since she had been taken to Sohma House. He worried about her, even longed for her flighty conversation, as strange as it sounded. It's a shame she will fall for the rat or the cat some day, he thought jokingly. But the smile faded. The dog wasn't so bad, was he? He had made mistakes in his past, but he was determined not to repeat them. The one he called their "flower" would be fine; after all, she always was in the end.

The sound of the shoji opening and closing was heard from Shigure's room. That would be Yuki or Kyo. Judging by the deafening clump of feet traveling up the stairs, definitely Kyo. Puzzling, thought Shigure. Is he not visiting with Kazuma today? No doubt this will be an adventurous night of brooding on the roof for the cat.

Yes, that one was a tough egg to crack. But Tohru had done it without much effort. Only one sodden night of gallant excursions through the woods, he smirked. Shigure wondered—would Kyo be able to handle the girl rejecting his love if she could not return it? Yuki would find something to take the pain of it away. But Kyo—he was a train wreck when it came to these things.

Funny how it all works out, the novelist sat back down, forgetting the tea. Where, exactly, did he fit into the equation? Was he the guardian in all of this? The alleged adult? The voice of reason? Shigure chuckled. If those boneheads hadn't gone and fallen in love with the girl, he knew he would have just as easily done it instead. She was irresistible, after all. Compassion of immeasurable depths—a writer's most reliable tool. He titled a picture on his desk upward to escape the glare of the setting sun. In it, Shigure and Tohru were the only ones to smile. Kyo frowned of course, and Yuki mysteriously revealed no emotion. Setting the picture back into place, the dog focused his attention, again, on the computer screen. "Ahhhh, the sweet rush of inspiration."

-

Yuki leaned his hand against the porch of Shigure's house. The last thing he wanted to do was go inside. He felt like a complete failure. The rat heard scuffling sounds above him, which meant Kyo was in his usual spot. Yuki turned around to face the sky. He supposed, no—he knew Tohru was in good hands. Hatori could be trusted. He would protect Tohru from the lash of Akito's hatred. Still, his inability to be the one to deliver her from Sohma House played upon his insecurities. Then it occurred to him—Yuki hadn't been able to fully make that a reality for himself either, had he?

Another sound from the roof signaled Kyo's departure. To Yuki's surprise, the cat appeared in front of him. "You just let her go back, didn't you?" He accused.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." He was in no mood for bantering.

"You could have refused to let him take her. You should have stood up to him, for once."

Yuki tensed. What did he know? "And what about you, stupid? Why didn't you stop it from happening last night? Why are you so much talk today?"

"Because Akito couldn't give a rat's ass about me!" Yuki cringed at Kyo's choice of phrase. "You know all you had to do was bat them sissy boy eyes of yours, and he would have changed his mind."

Yuki's hand shot upward to strike him, but unexpectedly came to a halt. He blocked that? The prince was astonished. He fought to control his features so that his cousin would not reap satisfaction from the evidence of his shock.

Kyo couldn't believe it. His speed had improved. Master Kazuma would be so proud. The cat felt it, more and more every day, his skills exceeding his expectations. All he had to do was focus. Really focus. And when he did—it was Tohru that became his focal point.

Yuki caught the elated expression that emerged on his opponent's face. The cat had finally bested him. "Well—I see something finally came out of fighting bears in the mountains!"

"Aw! I told you that never happened!" A propelled fist moved with his anger, But Yuki only had to move slightly to send the stubborn cat askew.

"I guess it's time then," said the rat, cracking his knuckles with a simple flick of his hands. A trace of his asthma could be heard as he spoke. "You were born wanting this fight, and now it is your chance, Kyo. You better not screw it up!" His long limbs pitched forward, first his fist, then his right leg. When the fist was blocked, the right leg situated itself so that it could leverage his left leg into action. Kyo, not expecting this, flew full force into the heel of his cousin's foot. This sent him reeling backwards until his body hit the ground, yards away from the attack.

Yuki chuckled, coldly, as he towered over him. "Still relying on that brute strength of yours, huh Kyo? Haven't you realized that it only slows you down? Instead of making proper use of this ability, it becomes your disadvantage."

Kyo wiped the side of his cheek, where a sliver of blood had flown from the colliding of his face with stone and dirt. He flipped upward, using his shoulders to swing his body into a standing position. "You shut up!"

"Aren't you going to insult me by referring to me as a rodent?" Yuki asked sarcastically. "It might make you feel better—help you justify the humiliation that has become your life so that you can excuse yourself, yet again, from all of your failures."

While Yuki spoke, Kyo looked for a weak point in the guard his body ably upheld, even in his sleep. His left hand rested in mid air, high enough to stop a blow to his chest or face. The other one remained moderately low, resting on his waste so that it could be used either to attack or as a blocking mechanism. His posture was relaxed as always, but the zodiac cat knew better than to let that nonchalant appearance fool him.

Here goes nothing, Kyo gulped. He spun quickly, in order to advance his body into motion. He could not rely on strength, but at the speed he had awakened only recently. The rat caught the movement and guessed the cat would use his arms again. But as Kyo spun, he ducked low, his right leg successfully sweeping the ground, connecting with Yuki's legs so that he fell. The cat heard his enemy hit the ground, and could not hold back the heaviness that he carried in the force of his hand. With a clenched fist, he brought it down quickly to strike Yuki in his face.

The prince rolled, but was stopped by Kyo's other leg, where he could do nothing but suffer the force of the unexpected fist, which plummeted with remarkable speed at his jaw. The punch ricocheted his head with the ground painfully, and then he felt the weight of his cousin crush his body. Kyo had collapsed with the effort of his victory.

They lay there for several moments longer—neither quite able to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Shigure watched the spectacle with curiosity. Well now, this is a strange turn of events, he thought. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or had he just seen Kyo defeat his most loathed adversary. It was about time the cat caught the mouse at his own game. Yuki's bruised ego and face would make an effortless target for Shigure's jesting—endless entertainment really. And Kyo—the dog wondered what superior quality would shape his confidence now that his life's ambition had, instantaneously, become a reality.

A moment later, Kyo felt the rat shoving him off. He had won. It was over. He had finally overpowered his zodiac curse.

Yuki glared at him fiercely. "Don't you think for a second that this is over you mangy cat," he threatened.

Kyo, who watched his cousin's anxious expression, calmly said "You're just like him, you know."

Surprise filled the purple eyes. "What are you babbling about you stu—"

"Akito. You are just like him." Kyo took a couple steps back as insight flooded his awareness. The rat trembled. "That's right. You use people's insecurities and twist them around in their face. You exploit their weaknesses so that you can hurt them." He watched as the usually self-assured prince cowered in fear, his eyes glossed over as his pupils' dilated. "That's right! You're everything you've ever hated!"

"Kyo!" the voice was not Yukis'.

Kyo spun around, searching for the person who called him.

Shigure watched from the door. "Too far, Kyo—too far." There was a saddened and disappointed air that had deflated the dog's normally lighthearted poise. He leaned, with effort, on the pole supporting the porch, fixing his eyes on the cat. "That's enough."

Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets sulkily—though, not with the same force as the words he had just spoken. He turned away from both of them, and slowly strode into the woods.

Shigure turned to the other cousin. "Yuki—I uh—what was said—"

"He's right," came the muffled response.

"No, Yuki. He's angry." Shigure stepped forward, taking the boy by his arm. "Why don't we get you to bed for the night?" Yuki allowed himself to be led away from the shadow that was his greatest fear.

-

Tohru fidgeted nervously under Akito's sinister eyes. She saw the dark liquid in her teacup rippling, an indication that her hands were shaking due to his watchful glare. When he cleared his throat, she tried to look up expectantly, but it was obvious that her trembling did not go unnoticed. Akito slipped on his toxic smile. "I have been looking forward to this chat for a while now. Haven't you...Tohru Honda?"

The onigiri smiled nervously with closed eyes. Why did he say her name that way? Did he really dislike her so much as to pronounce it with such apparent distaste? "Yes, A—Akito. I am honored that you have given me a chance to speak with you. And I—I look forward to having more of that time in the future. As I said—um—before. I want to know you…Akito."

And there it was again. That heavy pressure on his chest. Akito's body tightened when he heard her words so that he was forced to clench his teeth. She couldn't be serious. The Sohma's had spent their entire lives trying to run from him. Why would she, of all people, care to know him? She didn't care. She was just trying to do the right thing.

He jumped at the sound of her teacup being placed on the table. "Are you alright?" she asked. Akito was shocked to see a flustered look on her face. She almost looked—well…concerned. "If you need to lie down, I understand." She stood as if to go to him.

Akito backed away. What was wrong with this girl? Tohru hesitated. His body language gave off a physical guard to ward her from helping him. She waited, silently, for him to speak. Akito put his tea on the table as well. In an attempt to regain his composure, he fixed his robes, securing them around his waste. "I am fine."

Tohru nodded, and took her seat again. She didn't know how to approach conversation with Akito. It would only anger him to ask questions about his life. Her head turned to the opened shoji. Tohru's eyes sloped dreamily. "Oh. It's such a beautiful day." It took all of her self-restraint not to run to the door and peer out. But she didn't want to make Akito too nervous by her actions. She turned back toward him. He watched her suspiciously.

"What is your favorite time of day, Akito?" she chanced.

His forehead creased, but not with thought. "What kind of a question is that? Who cares about what time of day one prefers?"

Tohru balked as if she had been scolded. "Oh—uh—I'm sorry. I mean—I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought—oh—I guess I didn't think. I mean—"

Akito awkwardly beheld the flabbergasted girl, not with annoyance, but with curiosity. What was she doing? She was stuttering, but why? "Silence!" He roared.

Tohru stopped talking.

Akito was on edge. If it would make her shut up and cease that twisting knot in the pit of his stomach, then he would talk—even if it was all nonsense. "I guess, if you must know," his eyebrow lifted disapprovingly, "my favorite time of day is morning. I'm rather fond of waking up to a dew covered earth, when the sun has barely risen and the world is still blanketed with the moisture of the cloud's humidity." As he spoke, he looked toward the outside. When he realized he had stepped down from his guard, he snapped back quickly. "Why?" the question came out harshly.

She smiled kindly. "I would have to wholly agree with you, Akito. The day is its freshest at that time of morning. It's so untouched that it is pure."

Akito didn't comment. What was the point of this talk? He cleared his throat, ending the subject. "Tell me about Shigure's house. What has it been like to live with three men? Have they been treating you well?" Not that he really cared.

The girl lit up—her entire body, even her voice. "Oh! Yuki and everyone—they have been so kind to me! I could not have asked for a more welcoming home."

Akito cringed at the word home. It would seem that he had let this girl become too comfortable in that environment. What a nuisance. "You mention 'Yuki and everyone,'" he noted. "Do you have more special feelings for Yuki than Shigure or Kyo?"

Tohru was taken aback for a moment. Upon her recovery, she aimed to choose her reply carefully. "I care about all of them…e—equally. They have been a family when I had none."

"So—you don't have feelings that extend beyond friendship for either Yuki or Kyo?" came the blunt inquiry.

Tohru blushed. What? How could he ask her that? And what should she say? "Oh! Uh—I um—"

Just then the door to the room opened. Hatori appeared, making a strong presence as usual. "Tohru, I have need for you in my office." He glanced at Akito. "If you don't mind, Akito, can I take her from you for a bit?"

Surprisingly, Akito leaned back until he lay on the ground, his hand cupped behind his head. "Suit yourself," was his response. Tohru stood at his permission. "We will continue this discussion at a later date." He announced. "But Tohru, think about the question I presented to you. I am most eager to hear your response."

She nodded, although she was not certain if he saw it. She was aware of the fact that Akito's request was law, and it was obvious by the unmistakable command in his tone. Wordlessly, she followed Hatori from the room.

When the door slid closed and he was alone with his thoughts, there came the slightest curve at the corner of his lips. Yes, I will take care of you in due time, he thought darkly. Continue smiling for as long as you are able, Miss Tohru Honda…because the home that you speak so fondly of now will soon become an insufferable memory that you will long to forget. His wicked laugh clung to the air, catching the attention of an elegant canarie sitting perched on his windowsill. It stopped cleaning it's feathers just long enough to peer at him curiously.

-

Kyo sidestepped a fallen branch along the path. Stupid rat! He thought. He was so…so…stupid! But was that what he really felt, deep down? Kyo hadn't noticed it so much over the past couple of months, but a change had occurred inside him. And it had not come about as a result of his recent victory. It had been happening for some time. Kyo frowned at the thought. Did he feel guilty for saying those things back there? Could he possibly, even a little bit, care for Yuki? Had he been so focused on winning that he misinterpreted his feelings when it came to his cousin? That just could not be possible. "I hate him," he said aloud, although, not with much conviction.

Kyo had been out of line—even for himself. What he had said to Yuki—it must have been the last words that rat would have ever want to hear about the quality of his character. Should he apologize? No! No, he would never stoop so low for his selfish cousin. He didn't deserve that after all the horrible things he had put Kyo through. Still, the cat had to wonder—Yuki never actually did anything but retaliate when Kyo provoked him. He was seldom the aggressor in their heated matches, unless he was brooding over something Kyo had done, intentionally, to make him mad.

"That bastard!" How could Kyo feel sorry for him after everything that had happened? Why? An image of Tohru Honda appeared in his mind. The girl had influenced him, no doubt, but had she done it so much that he could feel this human when it came to matters of his resentment? "Yuki—I'm sorry," the cat said pitiably to the darkness. His eyes watered uncontrollably and he silently reprimanded his act of weakness.

"It's okay," the darkness answered.

Wait a minute. Kyo whirled around. "Who's there?"

Yuki stepped from the shadows. "It's okay," he repeated. "You had beaten me in combat, and that feeling of power spilled over into words. Sometimes it feels like the only natural thing to do."

Kyo blanched. He was forgiving him? No! This had to be a trick. That rat did not have a single compassionate bone for him in his sissy-girl body. But what about that day? Weeks ago—on that day. Yuki had grasped his leg, refusing to let him run from Tohru and his humiliation at the girl seeing him in his original form. He had held him so firmly.

"_Is that all we do—is run away? Is that all we do! Well I, for one, am tired of running! I don't want to do it anymore!"_

Kyo, now, forced his amber eyes to meet his cousin. Why did he do it? In that unyielding grasp, Yuki had helped set him free. Sure it was Tohru that had supplied him the words, but Yuki had given him the courage to hear those words. The rat, his hated blood-cousin, enemy for life, had shown him kindness. Instead of letting Tohru deaden her heart to that ugly form, Yuki had forced her to speak.

"_Miss Honda, tell him! Tell him the truth! Tell him what you think right now!"_

And she had spoken at his command. He swayed her to speak her sentiments to Kyo when he could have swayed her heart away from him forever. But he hadn't. The rat had done what was right. Would he, himself, have been able to do the same thing for Yuki? It must have been so hard to listen to that small, practically invisible, conscience telling him to help Kyo. Especially after everything the cat had done in an attempt to destroy his happiness—the span of their whole lives.

Yuki waited patiently for Kyo to speak. It always did take him considerably longer than it would a normal person to verbalize words of politeness. He was so set on operating with hatred. The rat's conscience had gotten the better of him again. Shigure had begun leading him into the house, and something had come over him. Yuki had heard the tiny voice from weeks ago—speaking to him once more.

"_Yuki? Why didn't you go after him? Do you—do you still hate Kyo that much?"_

The memory of Kagura's words had haunted him. If Kyo knew that it was because of her thatYuki was here now, would he still look at him with such guiltily pensive eyes?

"I uh—I meant it. I was wrong, Yuki. I shouldn't have said something like that. Because—" the cat struggled to form words, "because—it wasn't true."

"No. You were right. I am like that sometimes." Yuki's eyes fell to the path beneath their feet. "I'm not proud of it, but it's—"

"Are you going to accept my apology or not!" Kyo erupted. His face blushed, and he realized his mistake. He fumbled to remedy it. "I mean—uh—no, that's not true at all. What you're saying, that is." Kyo paused. "The truth is, we all do it—all of the Sohmas. Shigure exposes our emotions. Hatori draws out all the possibilities we might not have thought of. You and I," Kyo was speaking with immense effort, "we both attack each other's insecurities. I guess it was just the environment we were brought up in. But Akito—he's different. Akito destroys by turning our own fears against us. Yuki...you don't do that."

The rat turned relieved eyes to his cousin. "Are you sure?"

Kyo nodded certainly. "I was just so—so angry at the things you were saying to me. It felt like all the things I was uncertain about had been ripped out of me." Again, the guilty flush. I guess I just…I guess I just wanted to punish you the same way."

Yuki nodded gratefully. A moment later, a taunting smirk replaced the serene facial expression. "This doesn't mean we are friends, I hope you know."

The cat glared back, shocked. "Huh?" And then his quick temper evolved. "What kinda nonsense are ya jabbin'about now, rat boy! What makes you think I would ever wanna be your friend?" He huffed.

"_I've always hated him. My entire life. He's the cat, and I'm the rat. We were born hating each other. That's the way it's always been. And that's the way it'll always be."_

"_I wonder—who decided it had to be that way?"_

Yuki chuckled softly, his lips forming into a smile. "Just checking," and with his pointer finger, he tapped Kyo in the place between his chest and his shoulder blade. It appeared to be a minor tap, but it sent the cat air bound, until he landed several yards away from him.

When Kyo was able to gain enough sense of what had happened, he looked up lividly toward his cousin.

But Yuki already had his back to him as he walked in the other direction. "See you back at the house, Kyo-Kyo."

Kyo wasn't sure whether to be alarmed or angry. Had Yuki just smiled at him? It was the smile that had thrown him more off his guard than the pressure point tap. The cat scowled. Man, he really was a talented martial artist. But Kyo had beaten him. So was that talent finally true for him as well?

* * *

**A/N**: How did you guys feel about the Kyo/Yuki scene(s)? I hope it wasn't too waffy, although I tend to get carried away sometimes. Sorry about that! However, I do think it is important for character growth that their relationship not remain at a standstill. They are both already so well developed, but if one of them thinks he is going to be good enough for Tohru—he better overpower that vengeful spirit and show her a measurable amount of maturity. Hmmm…which one will it be, I wonder? (Insert Akito's wicked laugh) 

Speaking of the head of the household, what do you think his next move will be?

And I had to start some foreshadowing for Shigure's sake. If anyone thinks I am oocing his character by making him more serious, it is only because of what is to come. Sorry!

Well—here's a shift back in plot. Enter the unveiling of Momiji's curse…yet again! What will Kaede do? See ya next time in Chapter 8: Momo's Secret

**PLEASE R/R!**


	8. Ch 8: Momo's Secret

**A/N:** Comments below…

**All**: **_For any Shigure fans—I started a Gureru. Please Review!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**The Plum on Her Back**

**Ch 8: Momo's Secret**

Tohru followed Hatori quietly to his office after departing from sharing tea with Akito. The doctor gestured to the one chair he had available. "Have a seat," he declared stiffly. Tohru did as was suggested.

He waited until she was situated before speaking. "Firstly, I want to thank you. This family has asked so much from you, and in such a short period of time. It is remarkable that you even consented to come here."

Tohru grinned. Hatori was so official in his efforts to show gratitude.

"Secondly, your work starts now." He pointed to a stack of books piled on his desk. "Those belong on that shelf in ABC order."

Tohru stood immediately and rushed over to the books to carry out Hatori's bidding. He watched her for a moment. "Tohru," his voice had dropped in octaves considerably. She turned with her grin still in place. "This is your home. You can relax." Hatori smiled.

The onigiri felt her heart swell in the confinements of her chest until her lashes threatened to brim with tears. Whenever Hatori's lips did venture to break into that warm expression it was all the confidence she needed to be positive that everything would work out in the end.

Oh Mom, she thought. I'm so incredibly lucky to be close to a family that takes such good care of me.

"Toooohru!" A voice, suspiciously similar to that of the zodiac rabbits', called. A blond-haired boy appeared before them. "Hello Ha'ri," he waved, before focusing on Tohru. "Tohru, I heard you were living here at the main house, and I just had to run over and make sure it was the truth. Oh Tohru, I'm so excited. Now we can play together all the time!"

"Momiji," said Hatori with an austere pronunciation. "Tohru has work to do, so I will expect you not to bother her or distract her from her duties," he scolded before finishing his reproach with, "well…that is, not too much." Although his voice was often satiated with firmness, the last words were said with a gentle twinkle in his eye that was very unlike the professional doctor Tohru had grown accustomed to. She watched him leave, her expression muddled.

Momiji laughed. "Don't let Ha'ri fool you with his grumpiness." The bunny hopped up onto the desk next to the pile of encyclopedias, his legs swinging childishly. "So how are things here? I didn't see you in school today, and everything has been such a secret around here I had no idea that you had come."

Tohru nodded. "I was brought here last night." She glanced outside. It was night now. It had nearly been a full day since she had departed from Shigure's house. She wondered what the novelist, Yuki and Kyo had been up to that night. Did they have a proper dinner? "I guess I will be here for a while as Hatori's assistant."

Momiji's eyes widened at the whimsical quality of her murmur. She really doesn't want to be here, he concluded. He would just have to try and cheer her up; it was the least he could do after all. Broadcasting his colossal grin, he asked "Like Kana? That must be tough for Ha'ri. He doesn't like anyone invading his privacy. Come to think of it, when they first told him that they were sending over another Sohma as an aid, he didn't take it too well—even though she was going to medical school at the time. I suppose it just means that he likes you a lot, Tohru."

"Well good," she responded sweetly. "Because I like him a lot too."

Momiji was quiet for several moments. "Uh—Tohru, Momo asked me somethin' the other day." He swallowed as though waiting for her to inquire about the nature of his sister's question. But before she could manage to speak, he went on. "She asked me if I was her brother."

The onigiri froze. It was awhile before she looked up anxiously. "What did you tell her?"

Momiji jumped down from the desk, and peered at her solemnly. "I told her 'no,' of course…and that she was just being silly." The saddened eyes shifted past her. "I don't want Mama to ever have to go through it again—what she did years ago."

Tohru's heart trembled under his indubitable selflessness. "Oh Momiji. I'm so sorry. She uh—well—that is—Momo said something to me as well. She told me that your mother mentions you in her sleep—that she calls out for you sometimes." Tohru revealed, biting her lip.

"She what?" The rabbit was surprised. "Oh no—that means she is really serious about this. It's all my fault. Oh Tohru—what'll I do?" He wrung his hands nervously, and Tohru found the golden eyes searching her desperately.

She placed a comforting hand on the back of his head, where she curled her fingers into his hair. "Oh Momiji, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." But this did nothing to settle the panic-stricken look that overwhelmed his boyish features. "Well," she continued. "I—uh—suppose you could always talk to Hatori about it if you are really worried. Or even, your father."

Momiji shook his head emphatically. "No. No. Papa would be angry with me. And he was so kind to let me come to the carnival in the first place. Of course, I just had to go and screw it up."

Tohru noticed him trembling and her hand slipped down to his chin, drawing it upwards slowly. "Momiji listen…this has nothing to do with anything you might have done. Momo is just a bright, little girl. That's all."

The zodiac rabbit still wasn't convinced, but he nodded. "I should let you get back to your work." He said suddenly. He turned to leave rather abruptly and before Tohru could run to him, Momiji was gone.

Tohru lamented as she was infiltrated with guilt. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything about Momo's revelation. She hadn't expected him to get so upset.

There was a noise behind her that nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. Hatori's voice drifted coolly throughout the room. "I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just returning to the office, and I couldn't help but overhear what…was being said."

Tohru turned white as she turned to him. "I uh—Hatori—its—um."

"I never thought it was possible," he said, but more to himself. Tohru was shocked at the wistful look that appeared in Hatori's right eye. "I never thought—so then—I guess in her subconscious, she still remembers. Maybe..._she_ still remembers."

Tohru shifted, uncomfortably. He was referring to Kaede—wasn't he?

-

Tohru sat outside with Saki and Arisa, her bento box perfectly balanced in her lap.

"So tell me about this 'apprenticeship' that requires all of your time, Tohru." The onigiri halted at the sound of Hana's accusatory tone, sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"Well—um—I am working with Hatori. Just keeping his office clean and in order for now. I haven't been there for very long, and he only specializes in taking care of the Sohma family. So I suppose I will not get my first taste of a doctor's duties until there is need for his medical assistance in the family." She could not believe how easy it was to lie to her friend.

"Tohru, do you really want to go to medical school?" Hana asked. She had fought with her conscience the night before, so much that she did not sleep a wink. Far from it being painful that her best friend was lying to her, she could not help but feel like Tohru was in real danger. "Why is it, really, that you are staying at the Sohma's main house? It was weird to begin with that you decided, on your own, to reside with the first three. But now you are living with people that you don't know, we cannot meet, and you are employed there in a place of work that you have never expressed interest in following after high school."

Tohru hesitated. Oh no! What should she say? The panicked girl tried to stay calm. These were her best friends. Of course they would know if she was trying to pull one over on them.

Just then, she heard a bubbly voice beside her. "Tohru! How are you?" Green eyes looked up to reveal a happier Momiji than she had seen the night before.

"Momiji!" she exclaimed. "How are you feeling? I hope I did not upset you yesterday." She tried to ignore Hana's eyes boring into the side of her head. Uo had been so quiet lately. Was her involvement with the Sohma's hindering her relationship with the two people she promised to always take care of after her mother's death?

"I'm doing just fine. I took your advice and spoke with Ha'ri this morning before school," he said hesitantly, fully aware that he was under the surveillance of Tohru's friends.

Tohru smiled at them. "Momiji lives at the main house. So does Hatsuharu—and Kyo and Yuki used to as well. And there are so many others. So I'm not so alone as you think," she tried to sway Uo and Hana.

Arisa smirked with her usual mistrust. "But we don't get ta meet 'em," she alleged matter-of-factly.

Tohru sweat dropped. "Well—I suppose not. Well, at least for now. I will be busy—until I get settled, that is."

Momiji could tell that this new setting was making it terribly difficult for Tohru. There was an overwhelming weight that lay, visibly, on her shoulders. The mere sight of Tohru in this state caused a brimming of compassion to occur in the small teenager. After all, she had already given so much of her generosity to his family. Not only had she ministered to their families' distressing curse, but here she was trying to resolve her own dilemmas. He smiled at Uo and Hana. "The head of our family, Akito," he started. Tohru's head shot up with warning at him, and Hana noticed a fear in the girl's eyes that scared her. Momiji caught the glance, but proceeded with the hope that it would help remedy Tohru's situation. "Akito has been sick for most of his life. He will not live long, and it is really kind of Tohru to help out in his time of need."

The two girls' hearts melted. So that was it, Uo thought, frowning as she silently scolded herself. Sometimes they were just too hard on Tohru. Hana wanted to press Momiji further, but the sensitive subject matter helped to smother the doubts forming in her mind.

"Tohru, you're so cute!" Uo squealed. "I can't believe you're so modest that ya didn't tell us the reason you were livin' there. You really are somethin' else!"

Hana smiled, but remained silent. Her electric eyes sensed something peculiar, and a slick of black hair shot up from the top of her head. She redirected her gaze, searching until she found the awkward waves of two boys walking together, side by side. "What are those two doing together for any reason other than fighting?" she inquired.

Uo followed her gaze. "Yeah. That's right. The Prince and Orange Top are actually choosin' ta be in each other's company." She laughed at the sight. "Well ain't that bizarre."

Tohru watched them as well. She could tell something had happened between the two. While there was still a present scowl illuminating their faces at the effort of remaining in the presence of one another, it was obvious that something had definitely changed. A worry line creased her forehead. There were so many things that she would miss out on—so many things that would take place without her there in Shigure's house.

Just then, something happened to make her blood freeze. A person approached the two boys, and she felt Momiji stiffen next to her. "The Pr—President," she whispered.

"Papa?" Momiji's voice wavered.

Yuki listened to what the man had to say, and then looked right at them. He pointed, and Momiji's father followed the finger, the cat and rat hurrying quickly behind him. Tohru saw the stern gaze the president shot at his son. She knew exactly what was coming. "You are needed at Sohma House now," the words were barked even before the man reached them.

Momiji bowed his head in a silent apology. "Papa—I—"

"You nothing," his words were harsh. "I did a favor for you and this is how you thank me?" Tohru watched as the painful expression on the rabbit's face brought tears to his eyes. "Get your things. We are leaving."

Momiji nodded, and headed into the school, the president sauntering in large strides behind him.

Yuki and Kyo, who had caught the end of the exchange between father and son, stood next to the three girls in deep thought. The cat was in the dark about Momo's suspicions, but Yuki knew that this emergency could only be a result of the convictions she had conveyed to Tohru on the night of the carnival. This had come to a head sooner than he expected.

"What is this?" Kyo looked from Tohru to Yuki. "You guys know what this is about? And you didn't tell me!"

Tohru hadn't realized her expression had been so revealing. Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm, and he immediately became silent. When he noticed the open-mouthed expressions of the girls in front of him, he blushed and yanked the rat from his grasp.

Tohru was shocked. Even on a good day Kyo would cringe just from another person's proximity. Not only did he let himself be touched, but he allowed the act to be carried out by his professed enemy of all people. Equally bizarre was the fact that Yuki had used a gentle touch instead of biting words to silence him. The Prince spoke, "We should go."

The cat rolled his eyes. "Stop tryin' ta be so damn mysterious, will ya? Let's just get outta here!" He shuffled away from them, and Yuki glanced toward Tohru.

Conflict arose inside the girl. Should she go? After all, Momo had approached her. It wasn't Momiji's fault that this had happened. "I'll come," her voice whispered as she stood.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Arisa shouted. "This is ridiculous! What the hell's going on with you, Tohru? You won't even miss a day of school when you're sick enough to die? But you rush off for some other families' problems without a second thought?" The blonde was clearly angry, and her nostrils flared in each diabolical blast of air. "It's like we don't even know you anymore. What about your promise to your mother? Are ya just gonna cut school every time the Sohma's have some friggin' emergency?"

Yuki's breath stilled, embarrassed to be caught up in Tohru's affairs. She turned to him, unable to restrain the wavering in her voice. "I will be there as soon as school is over. Please explain what you know."

The silver head nodded in a wordless promise, before he darted away into the school to catch up with the rest of the Sohmas.

Tohru turned back to her friends, with her mouth poised, ready to talk. But, without warning, the bell rang.

-

Tohru sprinted as fast as she could from the school. She could explain to Hana and Uo later, or so she hoped. She felt a few stray branches swiping her as she ran, one injecting sharply into her elbow, leaving a nick carved into her pale skin. She imagined the worst. What would happen to Momiji? Would they erase his mother's memories again—in front of him? Or worse, would they erase his this time as well?

Tohru shook the very thought from her mind. They wouldn't do that to one of the zodiac members…or so she hoped.

Her eyes watered at the thought. Tohru increased her speed. She had to get there—before something horrible happened. Up ahead, she caught sight of something. A person. His back was turned away from her, but she knew from the bright, orange hair that it was Kyo. Tohru smiled to herself. She could spot him from miles away.

But then there was that small problem of stopping. Tohru probably would have been able to manage it if she hadn't been so klutzy. Instead she ran full force into the zodiac cat, expecting the impact to turn him into his cursed animal. But as she squinted hard, the popping sound did not come.

The onigiri opened her green eyes to see him studying her and was shocked to find visible amusement in his normally harsh features. "Kyo. You—you didn't change."

He smiled. "That's 'cause I made sure ta stop ya at arm's length. Jeez, Tohru, you're just as reckless as Kagura sometimes."

Tohru, laboriously struggling to catch her breath, took that as a compliment, and her skin reddened with gratitude.

"Whaddya think you're cheesin' about? That's not an admirable trait ta have, ya know!"

Tohru looked fearfully toward the main gate looming in front of them. "What's going on in there, Kyo?"

The cat shrugged. "They're with Akito. You know I can't be there for that."

Her mouth puckered in an apologetic gesture. "Kyo, I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

He shook his head to tell her there was no need to be. The cat looked away, but his body language appeared to be struggling to say something. "Uh—it's uh—good to see you."

Tohru blushed. "You too Kyo. I did not realize how much like home Shigure's house had become. Well—I knew that it was home, but well—what I mean is—it's—you guys—are not replaceable."

He nodded, feeling a wave of tenderness spread throughout his chest, a warmth that reserved itself only for Tohru. "Yeah—well, it was—uh—only home because you were there."

Her breath caught. Kyo had not made fun of her stammering. But what was more, the compliment had come so easily. Her face flushed so much so that she had to look away. She glanced toward the gate instead.

Yuki stood there, watching them.

Tohru pulled away from the bubble that had surrounded her and Kyo. "Oh! Yuki. I didn't see you there." The rat was silent. "Uh—how is everything? I was just about to go inside. I—"

"Miss Honda." She broke off, watching the ruffled look in his eye fight for control. "No need to explain," the calm, rich voice declared. "But please—if you could—come inside with me now."

She looked back to Kyo. He nodded that it was okay. As she followed Yuki she wondered why she had looked to the cat for consent. This was, after all, what she had run all the way here for. She brandished the thought away as she followed the silver head in front of her.

-

Yuki stopped at the very door Tohru had expected him to. The one that would open to Akito's room. Where memories were so often taken away. Inside, she heard sobbing. Tohru squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered when she realized it was Momiji. Yuki turned the knob, and with eyes still closed, she knew he was opening the door. The sounds had gradually become louder.

Tohru mentally prepared herself before viewing the scene in front of her. Momiji's father held his wife. The woman, blonde hair fanning out over her body, silently shook in her husbands arms. Momo had Kisa's hand, who stirred from her seat when she saw Tohru standing there. The action caught the eyes of several in the room, and they turned to see the girl who was not a part of their family.

"What is she doing here?" Akito demanded. "She does not belong in this!"

Yuki trembled at Akito's wrath. "Momo told her," he sputtered. But the words came out somewhat strangled.

Tohru stepped forward, her knees quaking. "Momo told me on the night of the carnival—she told me…what she thought," she finished awkwardly. She worried about saying too much. Tohru was unaware of what had happened while she was in school.

"And what exactly did the child tell you?" Akito asked, a distasteful glare in place.

Tohru focused on Momiji. He stood in the center of the room as if for punishment. The sleeve of his right hand was wiping his eyes, fiercely. Her heart bleed. Poor Momiji. Standing there he looked just like a child, naked and exposed to his worst nightmare. His nose was running, his eyes were red with tears, and his body convulsed for clean air unpolluted by the harrowing cries of his mother. Tohru walked toward him, slowly.

"What are you doing!" Akito stepped forward, outraged. "You dare to disobey my orders? I demand that you to tell me at once what that child said to you!"

Tohru continued to advance. When she reached Momiji, he looked up at her with ominous eyes. She calmly gazed at him in an attempt to explain without words that it would be alright, and as he realized what she intended to do, he complied, opening his arms to her.

There was a popping sound, but Tohru heard the gasps that filled the room over the transformation of her friend. The rabbit lay in her arms, clinging to her, insecurely.

Sobs came from his biological mother, who clawed at her husband in an attempt to erase the image from her mind.

Suddenly Tohru was spun around, the rabbit falling from her hands and scampering away. Before she had time to address what was happening, she felt the impact of a hand to her cheek. The vision in front of her wavered before she realized Akito had slapped her.

"Akito!" Shigure appeared from behind the open shoji. He had been standing there the whole time, and stepped forward now, a protective air in his step. Tohru was shocked to see Hatsuharu behind him. It became quite clear to her in the way that his right hand held his left fist, a sneer curling his lips, that he wasn't just Haru anymore…but Black Haru.

"Ahhrrr!" The insane, raven-black eyes pierced her, as his hands reached up for her throat. She screamed, and he sunk his claw-like nails into her shoulders, shaking her dangerously. "You stupid girl! I'm so sick of you meddling into our lives where you are not wanted!" She felt his nails rake across her collarbone violently, and in a blinding attempt to open her eyes, she saw his hand fly up once again, ready to strike. But it was stopped. Tohru managed to focus, and gulped when she saw the figure standing above them. Yuki.

"Stop it Akito. She is not the one you want to blame." Amazingly his voice did not shake.

"It would be smart of you not to interfere—Yuki." Akito threatened with vehemence. But, the rat's mask of control remained in place, and when the head of the family saw he would not be shaken, he continued, his tone drawing out hazardously. "Well then—perhaps, I should refresh your memory and show you what it is that happens when I am disobeyed."

"Even so." Spoke Yuki. "If you must harm me—just know that you will not lay another finger on Miss Honda." She sensed Akito's grip on her tighten with astonishment. "I will not let you."

Tohru was bombarded by tears then as she allowed her fears to release in a shallow sob. Yuki's gaze fell on her sadly. He gave her a moment, before saying, "Tell them what you know, Miss Honda. Tell them the things Momo expressed to you." At her feet, she felt tiny claws gently tickling her leg. She looked down to see Momiji in his zodiac form.

And without warning, she was thrown to the ground. "I hate you!" Akito's voice filled her ears. Tohru reached for her chin, which had connected with the floor hardest, as she stared up at him. Blood, she noticed; it blemished her fingertips.

She was suddenly aware of Yuki helping her. Tohru stretched upward with the aid of his hand, only to fall brutally back down on the harsh wood when Akito attempted to shove the rat brusquely on top of her. Avoiding the embracing elements of her body, Yuki landed with an awful thud next to her.

"Akito," she sniffed, her bloodied chin still held in her hand. "Please, I apologize for the intrusion. And—and for offending you. I do—really—I do. I just—I wanted to—"

He leaned forward, vengeance in his eye. "I don't care! Whatever it is your simple brain is trying to convince me of. Just get on with what you have to say because you will not remember it for long."

Tohru felt her throat tighten. No. No. He wouldn't do that. Not after everything that had happened. He wouldn't. She looked toward Hatori, but his face revealed nothing. Shigure's features were hidden with his hand. When he looked up, she caught a fleeting sense of hope. Yuki held her firmly, and the scratching at her leg reminded her of what she had to do.

She bent down, lifting the soft creature into her arms. Her actions were the most soothing gesture as she kissed its head and pet its ears. With as much strength as she could muster, Tohru turned toward Akito. "Momo—she—she approached me on the carousel…with a question." The rabbit quivered in her arms. "She asked me if Momiji was her brother. I—I explained to her that she was mistaken." Tohru looked toward the small child, who held onto Kisa for dear life. "She, then—she, then, told me that," and Tohru began to weep. "She said that her mother sometimes cried for her son in her sleep—her son, whom she called Momiji."

The room shifted with her words. Tohru heard whispering, and several shallow gasps. "That's a lie!" Akito shook with his outburst.

"No." A tiny voice.

Eyes turned in search for the gentle sound.

"Tohru is right. Momo did say that." The little girl who referred to herself in third person looked to her mother. "Mama does call for Momiji. I hear her." Her body shook with controlled sobs as she spoke. "Please don't hurt Momo's brudder."

Kaede cried out at the deliverance of the small plea. The room was silent as she did. And for the first time, she looked up—first to her daughter, and then her eyes fell on her son—the terrified rabbit that lay in Tohru's arms.

"I—I remember," her voice was hoarse. "I remember the first moment you transformed—in my arms—after giving birth to you. I was so scared. I—I thought it was my fault. I had no idea of the curse belonging to this family." Her voice lowered with distaste, and Tohru swallowed uncomfortably. "I remember—I wanted—I wanted nothing to do with you." She stifled a sob so that she could continue. "But then," her smile was bitter, "I saw you on the evening before I had my memories erased. You—with your papa, smiling, happy. And I hated myself. I hated myself because I knew that because of me—you would never smile like that again." Her body convulsed with an accruement of pain that had preoccupied her over time.

With considerable force, Kaede pulled from the hold of her husband. She visibly shook while she crossed the room, her face an unstable mass of entangled hair and mascara encrusted eyes. To the surprise of her spectators, she stopped only when she stood before Tohru and the animal that was her son. "I'm sorry Momiji," she cried. "I'm so sorry for my weaknesses."

Tohru pulled one of her hands free, and gently placed it on the woman's shoulder. Kaede focused on the green eyes. This girl—that wasn't even their blood—she loved her son. She loved Momiji—and this family. How was it possible that she was able to do that when she could not? "I—" she tried to speak again. "I'm a horrible mother!" She brought her hands to her face, crumbling over into herself. "I just—I just can't"

Tohru knew the chance was gone. The window that had been open only moments before had been slammed shut with those last words. The broken woman lying at her feet would reject him a second time. She could tell by the rabbit's movement that he knew it as well.

But then…

"Will you ever forgive me...my son?"

The room seemed to freeze. Momiji's heart quickened. The words—the words he had dreamed of hearing for nearly his whole life. She had spoken them.

Tohru yelped when the rabbit unexpectedly jumped from her arms, landing inches away from his mother. He sniffed her, unsure if he should proceed.

Kaede lifted her head, to peer at him. She did not cringe, but the tears continued to emerge. "My son," she said. "No matter what—curse has been brought to the form of your physical body—Momiji, I want to—No! I will…I mean I do—do love you. And—this time I choose to remember that."

Kaede picked up her son cautiously, and held him to her nose. Those in the room waited anxiously. Slowly, she broke into a tiny smile, and then a laugh was heard. "You have my eyes," she whispered.

Tohru grinned, the tension that had constrained her body was alleviated in a sudden rush of air. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Again—Miss Honda," Yuki's voice. He spoke so only she could hear, the whisper tickling the contours of her ear. "You did it again." It was the last thing she heard before Akito stormed from the room, the ruckus causing the Chinese-printed shoji to fall clearly off of its hinge.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is very meaningful to me. I think Momiji is one of the strongest characters being that he so young and selfless for the sake of his families' happiness. I probably should have made this into a one-shot but I guess I tried to do too much in one fic. I know it is waffy, but I couldn't really find any way around it. 

**On another note: **I am becoming very insecure about this fic and am starting to realize that maybe I should let it go. There are parts that I am very proud of, especially the unique way I have decided to handle the curse in the end…but there are so many things I tried to do in the process that I may just abandon it. I don't know what to do. What do you guys think…should I split it up into one shots and start over?

_Please review guys_. I don't know if I am going to finish at this point. I might just take it off.

* * *

**Her Spell**: Momo IS a cutie. I gave you a little more Akito violence in this chapter. Hope it suits your tastes. Hehe. Thanks for appreciating the little things I try to do. (sheepish grin) 

**kawwai-kitsune**: Hatsuharu was not a character that I tried to develop in this story. I think it is because I want to write a fic about him and Hana after I am finished. I do mention him from time to time, but he seems to be a background supporter in this fic. I'm so frustrated with this story and if it wasn't for all the hard work I put into my explanation of how the family got the curse I would have abandoned it by now. (frown)

**Ruby Moon**: Actually—I don't get to the curse until much later. Initially, I wanted to tie lose ends before the finale. It is, I'm afraid, this stories' biggest flaw. It seems that instead of threading the most essential part of the plot throughout the entire fic, I concentrated the earlier chapters on each of the characters I wanted to take care of. Hana is a big part of the story later, and yes—I promise her denpa is powerful enough to figure out the Sohma curse…but for now… (bows emphatically) …I'm so sorry…

**sayuri**: Yeah—honestly, I don't understand how Yuki ALWAYS beats Kyo. I know it is apart of the curse—that he is just talented by nature. But Kyo practices all the time, and Yuki doesn't lift a finger to further his martial arts. It's just not possible! This was my realistic side at work. I feel like I still solved it for them too easily. Oh well…this is a fic with major flaws…all I can do is let it be or go back later, which is highly unlikely. Sowwy.

**Dokusha-chan**: Thanks for all of your comments, but you are being waaaaay too kind. Haha. Akito is fun to write about because I think a lot of people want to portray the good side of him. I try some of that later. I really appreciate you reading this fic and my new 'Fruits Basket.' Thanks!


	9. Ch 9: Sisterhood The Red Butterfly

**A/N:** It's been awhile...I know. 'Pologize for grammar and/or misspelled words. It's 5:00 a.m. and no...I did not go to bed yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Still…not mine…

* * *

**Thanks: **To Grrl N, Pebbled Sky, Mademoiselle Morte, lexirose, sayuri, shoomy for reviews and especially to Ruby Moon, who contacted me about updating. Honestly…this fic is nearly finished…but I lost heart a long time ago when I opened Pandora's box of Furuba spoilers. I don't know that it will ever be completed. Anyhow…enjoy!

* * *

**The Plum on Her Back**

Chapter 9: Sisterhood—The Red Butterly

Hatori gave Tohru permission to stay at Shigure's house that evening. As if the three men would have it any other way after the destructive outburst that had surfaced from Akito. Even Hatori feared the head of the household would not be congenial to her presence.

Tohru followed the three men toward her former home, but on the way, she felt that something needed to be done. There was an unsettled feeling that compressed her chest. "Uh—Shigure." She stopped walking.

Kyo and Yuki turned to her simultaneously. Shigure waited for her to go on. "I—uh—I uh, would you mind if I met you all at home? There is something I need to do."

Yuki's face filled with concern. "Miss Honda. What is it? If there is some place you need to be. I will gladly take you."

Kyo scoffed at the rat, folding his arms in that crossword motion and peering down at his shoes.

Shigure chuckled. "Now Yuki. I'm sure Tohru has had enough of us for one night." He looked at the girl. "You will yell if you need anything, won't you?" His dark eyes blazed with his hidden curse, meaningfully. She smiled, knowing that this meant there would be wolves at hand to protect her. She gulped. Or so she hoped.

Tohru hurried into the direction of the Hanajima household. Out of her two friends, Saki's was closest. From there, maybe she could call Uo and ask if she would come over. Tohru had disliked leaving things the way she had that day. She rang the doorbell, hoping it wasn't too late.

Megumi appeared at the door, surprised. He glanced at the grandfather clock near the entrance of the house. "Tohru Honda? You aren't lost are you? Is everything alright?"

Tohru hesitated. "Uh—yes, Megumi. I was just—um—wondering…is Saki home?"

Megumi looked, quizzically, at the girl standing in his doorway. She hardly ever came over anymore. And when she did, it was nearly 10:00 at night. "Sorry Tohru. She's out with Arisa."

Tohru felt her heart clench. They were out without her. Well, of course they were. It wasn't like she made time for them anymore. Tohru sighed, miserably. "Thank you, Megumi," she said as she turned away.

"Of course." He began to shut the door, but stopped. Tohru had already moved to leave. "Um—Tohru. In case you are interested. They said something about visiting Kyoko."

She felt her whole body heave with an intake of breath. Her eyes glistened, and she lifted her head up to the sky. Thank you mom, she said silently to it. And with that, Tohru moved into the darkness.

-

As she approached the graveyard, she heard voices—familiar voices. She felt a rush of gratitude spreading through her body, and she stepped forward. But something stopped her.

"Please, Kyoko. Keep Tohru safe." It was Hana

"We kinda lost touch with her, it seems," spoke Uo. "You always told us to believe—to have hope—to be the person that we are, and all would turn out right in the end." She heard her friend crying. "But maybe we are just too different. Maybe just being ourselves around her isn't what she needs anymore."

"It's OK, Arisa." She heard the sound of clothing, perhaps an embrace.

Tohru felt guilt. All this time—these past months—this past year. They stood by waiting, patiently. Perhaps they had even needed her and she had been too absorbed to notice. She hadn't even cordially thanked them for the guidance they had provided on the night of Kyo's transformation. Tohru heard the voice of Momiji's mother in her mind

_I'm a horrible mother._

Tohru wept. "I'm a horrible friend."

"Nah. Only sometimes." Tohru looked up. Uo and Hana stood a few feet in front of her. "You're not very quiet when you're spying, are you Tohru?" Arisa chuckled.

The onigiri laughed through her tears. "No—I never was very good at that."

Hana stepped forward, taking her hand. "But you always were very good at being a friend." Tohru felt her body collapse with the emotional roller coaster she had gone through that day.

Her best friends lead her to the stone of her mother's resting place, and they sat down. Tohru laid her head in Hana's lap, while Uo leaned her own head on Tohru's turned waist. Hana played with her smooth, brown hair as she spoke. She noticed a scuff on the girl's chin, where a fresh bruise was coloring. Was it the Sohma's? Did they do this to her? Saki managed to discard the implanted thoughts from her mind as she spoke. "You don't have to always do it alone, you know."

Tohru was silent.

She went on. "Even if there are things that you cannot tell us—we will always be here, Tohru." Hana found the green eyes staring at her. "I have known for some time that there is something about the Sohmas we are not meant to know." She shifted her own denpa wave eyes up to the sky. "I also know that if Arisa and I were to find out what it is that they have entrusted with you, it could cause you great distress—perhaps, even harm."

Uo sat up. "The point is, Tohru. We don't like it. But we will deal with it—because we love you." Arisa pulled on her friend's arm so that she was forced to sit up. "But—if you're ever in danger," Tohru saw the anxiety in her eyes. "You'll tell us, right?"

Tohru nodded. "I promise."

And with that, the three friends stretched out on the cold ground to look up at the stars.

"Right there. You see," Uo was pointing up at the stars. "I would swear on it. That one looks just like orangey!" She laughed.

"Where? I don't see—oh—Uo, where is it?" Tohru searched frantically.

Hana rested her clasped fingers behind her head as she gazed up with them. "Thank you...Kyoko," she whispered.

-

Tohru knocked lightly on the door to the Hatori's office. "Come in, Tohru."

She beamed, honored by the expectant tone in his voice. The doctor looked up as she entered. "Well—did you have a relaxing night?" he studied her as she set her backpack down and walked to the center of the room.

Um, thought Tohru, not exactly. "Sure," she fibbed with a smile. The truth was, although she had shared a heartwarming experience with her two best friends, there had been many tears. Good tears, but it had been a long evening.

When she finally did stumble into Shigure's house much later than she had anticipated, Tohru detected Kyo on the roof. He was silent, and Tohru supposed he did not want her identifying that he had waited up for her. When she was inside, she heard the sound of Shigure at his computer. The onigiri self-consciously wondered if she had kept him up as well. She guessed not. Shigure tended to be a night person, especially when he was writing. Then, she had gone on to her room, only to see the light under Yuki's door suddenly flicker out as she made her way up the steps. Tohru was ill at ease with the prospects of keeping them up that late, but she could not help but feel touched at the gesture.

"Tohru, you do not look well." She snapped out of last night's events to see Hatori examining her from where he sat. "You need to be more careful. Yesterday was a draining day for everyone. If you run around at all hours of the night, you will only make yourself sick—do I need to remind you of how you have overdone it in the past?"

Tohru sweat dropped with a sheepish grin. It was amazing how Hatori could see right through her. Did she really look that peaked? "Sorry, Ha'ri."

The dragon stiffened at her using his nickname. He lowered his head to avert his gaze. Tohru puzzled over the redness that colored his nose. "Well then," a change of thought. "Today I will be giving Akito his weekly check-up. He is experiencing difficulty with fluid in his lungs, and he will not stop sulking in his room as a result of the incidents of yesterday. I would like you to accompany me in a while to examine him."

Tohru nodded. "Does he have problems with his bronchial tubes like Yuki?" she asked curiously.

Hatori turned to her, a deadpan air in his expression. "He has mesothelioma."

The onigiri wanted to ask what that was, but Hatori had already proceeded with an explanantion.

"It is a very rare cancer that attacks the mesothelium, a membrane that surrounds and protects many of your important organs. For some, the cause of it is clear, but, unfortunately for Akito, we can only assume that it is a result of the curse. All those who are forced to embrace the essence of our families' curse die young and quickly."

Hatori was so matter-of-fact, that Tohru felt her stomach tying in knots. Poor Akito. "That's so—so horrible." Sad crystalline objects appeared in the corners of each eye. "Is there a cure for it?"

Hatori was quiet for a moment. Finally, he spoke, his words a harsh reality. "There is no cure for the Sohmas."

The silence stretched on for several minutes. Hatori busied himself at his desk, and then stood up. "For now—why don't you rest or work on your homework."

Tohru was surprised. "Oh! But Hatori! I am here to work. There has to be something else I can assist you with in the meantime. I mean—"

"It's alright Tohru. You don't have to worry about that any longer. There will be things I will need your help in facilitating, but not now. And if you are worried about money, you needn't be. You will still get paid. Rest and enjoy life while you can." And the otherwise seemingly optimistic doctor started for the door.

A ringing sound startled both of them. Tohru looked to his desk, and hurried over to answer it. By that time, he had already reached the door. She might as well get it. Tohru had to work for her residence at Sohma House, after all. "Hello? This is Hatori's office. How may I help you?"

The person on the other line hesitated. A moment or two later, a woman said, "Well I didn't know the doctor had another assistant. Hello." The voice was cheerful. "Is Hatori around? Could I possibly speak to him?"

Tohru nodded to the receiver, and felt sweat forming on her forehead. Her arm extended to give him the item in her hand. Hatori balked at the look in Tohru's eyes. Who was it? What had transformed her cheerful countenance to one of anxiety? He slowly approached the thought, his mind clearly circulating. "Hello?" He spoke after taking the phone and giving himself a moment to gather himself.

His expression tensed, his one good eye, the right eye, moving at a rapid pace to keep up with whatever reflections were forming in his mind. "Yes, well it is wonderful to hear from you." Pause. "Oh really? That is fantastic news. I am happy to hear it." Pause. "Oh. I don't know. That might not be such a good idea. I am—things are—uh—difficult, er—I am quite busy here." Another pause. Tohru watched the visibly tormented look cross his features, until it had forced its way into his body. "Well—yes. I suppose. Of course." Pause, and in a defeated effort to hold on he said. "It will be good to see you too." The desperation fell with the receiver as he hung up the phone.

Tohru rushed forward when she sensed the young doctor's thin frame ready to collapse. "Hatori—what is it? Are you alright?" The panicked girl snatched the chair from his desk, placing it behind him so he had something to fall back into.

"Kana," the texture of his voice strangled on the word as he collapsed, like a dead weight, into the provided chair.

Moments later, the phone rang in Shigure's house, a piercing melody over the otherwise quiet residence. Shigure had been editing a chapter he just could not get right. Ok—so once more, he cracked his knuckles skillfully. The woman fell for the man, but the man fell for her daughter, and they had an affair. And the mom would—but then the phone had interrupted his thoughts.

"Yuki! Kyo! Can you get that?" He heard no effort to carry out his request. Shigure's inquisitive mind, tried a different approach. "Yuki! Kyo! It's Tohru!"

Footsteps on the stairs were heard, as two people fought to pull the receiver from the cradle. "Hello." It was Yuki's voice. Shigure smiled, pleased with his persuasive abilities. I should have been a lawyer, he thought, laughing to himself.

"It's for you, stupid," Yuki called to the dog, clearly not amused. Shigure was mildly shocked. Who would be calling him? Unless it was Aya. Hmmm. Something is amiss. He always enjoyed a good intrigue. The dog strode, merrily, to the phone. "Hello?" Came the sing-song quality of his voice.

"Shigure."

The writer tensed. It was Hatori. Was Tohru all right? Something must have happened. "Ha'ri, what is it? Tohru—is she—?"

"She's wonderful. A resourceful help."

There was a pause.

"Um—Ha'ri, did you call me for a reason—or is it that you just can't get enough of desirable ole' me?" The dog laughed into the phone, but with noticeable caution.

The doctor answered drily. "No. I uh—require your assistance."

Shigure turned serious. Hatori rarely ever asked him for help. Something had happened. Perhaps with Kana. They had been friends since childhood, and the dragon's standoffish pretenses were enough to push anyone away. But Shigure never failed to see clearly through that resilient mask. They played the same game after all; only Shigure used humor as his defense.

"I will be right over." Before Hatori had time to thank his old friend, the dial tone sounded into his ear.

* * *

**A/N**: Since I have written a lot more of this…I suppose I will be posting new chappies up later…most likely when Ruby Moon has decided that I am being lazy again. Take care all! Please review if you have a moment… 


End file.
